Wonderful Galaxies of Fabulous Awesomeness
by chocolatecakecuddles18
Summary: Believing in magical and wonderful aliens and fantastic and fabulous monsters inhabiting their gigantic and glorious galaxies are the most exciting and interesting concepts and aspects imagine and dream of! What this is going to be is a collection of short stories and small paragraphs about heavenly paradise realms with fantasy and science fiction elements blended together.
1. Wonderful Galaxies part 1

This is the entirety of my fantasy and science fiction-related stuff, so I hope you guys enjoy my imagination awesomeness, glorious and gigantic galaxies of colossal heavens and massive paradises of incredibility, and dreams of wonderful and magical worlds of fantastic fabulousness, spectacular magnificence, enthusiastic ecstasy, dazzling excellence, marvelous magnificence and beautiful amazement. The short stories range from a thorough analysis of an advanced version of the human race to exploring and enjoying wonderful worlds of incredible awesomeness in the form of golden and rainbow fortresses, cookies and brownies combined with fabulous and fantastic roller coasters and shopping malls with magical dragons and fantastic phoenixes, so unleash your imagination and launch your infinity!

Embedded and implanted in the inception and conclusion of the fertile soil and refreshing water is the fabric of devastating destruction, chaotic catastrophe, darkness and corruption, sinister evil and wicked iniquity, deception and annihilation of all the awesome and wonderful features of their exquisite and excellent Earth. Their pathetic, futile hopes and dreams just waiting to be smashed and shattered. How fragile and broken these emaciated and comatose abominations are. Transcendence and evolution will never reach these unfortunate spawns of disgust and despise. My wonderful and magical worlds of fantastic fabulousness, spectacular magnificence, beautifully amazing awesomeness, incredibly infinite imagination and enthusiastic ecstasy. Our glorious and gigantic worlds of massively magical and wonderfully astronomical fabulously fantastic and marvelously spectacular galaxies of fantasy and science fiction, it's majestic splendor pervading and scattering across multiple universes of excellence and brilliance. Fabulously amazing and fantastically awesome galaxies full of magical monsters and wonderful aliens living on marvelously magnificent and excellently beautiful amazement and gloriousness.

Tefnastrians and Happy Heavens/ Pleasure Paradises: Wonderful worlds beyond dazzling dreams destroyed and devastated. Beautifully fantastic realms of magnificent awesomeness broken and mutilated. Magical heavens of amazing brilliance and fabulous excellence battered and slaughtered. Ferocious and abominable monsters and vicious and terrorizing aliens seize and manipulate you. Unraveling magical mysteries and magnificent fantasies beyond your imagination. They live on the planet Oshiosokvb, an exciting and interesting sphere of majestic grandeur. On it resides the Tefnastrians, a Hyperhuman race who have mastered and commanded numerous amounts of magical and wonderful powers, amazing and awesome skills and abilities, fabulous and fantastic intellect and knowledge, and spectacularly advanced and magnificently complicated systems of excellent awesomeness on their wonderfully amazing planet of euphoric enthusiasm and infinite imagination animation. Human lifespans are 10 times as long, so they live till 900 and stay in their teenage/middle age years for a super long time and only get old when they get to like 850 or something. There's tons of new holidays and seasons, colors and temperatures, perceptions and comprehensions, enhanced and modified physical and mental awareness by a gigantic and colossal amount of levels, types of artistic and aesthetic expression and amusement and entertainment, and so much more magnificently magical and wonderfully fantastic aspects and attributes. Once they are "dead", they can still come back to the Tefnastrian's world if they wish, but most of the time they'll be busy in their "heaven", which is just gaining access to wonderfully fantastic and fabulously magical extraterrestrial excellence. Plus they have an enormous amount of languages and a successful and effective education system with all kinds of entertaining and knowledgeable classes which is pretty amazing and fabulous. They have tons of intriguing and exhilarating subjects to study and learn about, but most of what they study is the fantastic and fabulous alien worlds in the billions upon trillions of magical and wonderful imagination infinity that they go to once they die. Their days are a lot longer, but they're fun-filled and awesome so it's actually better this way. They're filled with magical and wonderful endeavors and encounters, fantastic and fabulous adventures and experiences, awesome and excellent possibilities and opportunities, magnificent and marvelous treasure pleasures and imagination infinity, and otherworldly and extraterrestrial mysteries of beautiful and wonderful awesomeness and fabulously fantastic and magnificently marvelous excellence. Their planet is constantly changing and updating, offering new forms of plants and animals and fabulously fantastic and wonderfully magical cosmic creatures and introducing spectacular and wonderful supernatural and extraterrestrial materials and resources. Their planet is always in confrontations and fighting another planet (by the way, in this world there are millions upon millions of colossal and powerful planets teeming with monsters and aliens of awesome amazement and spectacular magnificence and wonderful excellence), but usually they emerge victorious because of their advanced war craft skills and destructive, frightening supply of weapons and items. Their forms of entertainment include music, theatre, video games, sports, movies/TV shows, books, shopping and amusement parks, and so many more magnificently fabulous and wonderfully fantastic kinds of ways to experience and explore life and the millions upon billions of spectacular phases and stages beyond human comprehension and perception. The distinction is that everything is spectacularly amazing and wonderfully fabulous, because of their awesome planet. You can take portals to gaming worlds, there's a lot more instruments and equipment to work with in music, all the exhibitions and displays of beautiful brilliance and marvelous magnificence have a lot more material and crazy, colorful topics to explore and discover, books are really easy to access and even easier to use, there's trillions and billions more elements and features for hundreds of captivating and fascinating athletics, and you can go on fantastic and fabulous adventures to magical and wonderful worlds of marvelous magnificence and spectacular incredibility in virtual reality simulators. They have tons of ways to maintain and repair their planet, from periodic showers of rainbow and golden rain to clean and wipe away any flaws and faults of the glorious and exquisite compositions and configurations of the planet, to having robot ninja architect androids and dedicated and devoted dinosaur scorpion painters and artists to make everything shiny, dazzling, staggering and stunning. The technology is extremely advanced, elaborate and complicated in beautiful excellence, with animated spaceships, laser cannons and light sabers, an amazing and marvelous amount of intergalactic activities and events, the ability to travel through time and travel faster than light, as well as serums and pills to give people superpowers like invisibility, sonic screams, psychic blasts, teleportation, shape shifting, flight, super speed, super durability and super strength, telekinesis and telepathy, infinite and eternal omnipotence and omniscience, imagination manipulation to generate and produce fantastic and fabulous worlds of magical and wonderful awesomeness and spectacularly magnificent excellence, and magical summoning of fiery flames, acidic poison, thorny vines, soaking water, shocking electricity, freezing ice and even turning into fantastic and fabulous alien creatures. They believe in the Lawuqy Bodrozsius, a fantastically magnificent system of planets that they go to after they die, where they can engage in the most wonderfully marvelous and magical happiness and fun beyond any fabulous dreams and splendidly spectacular imagination. It's just an epic place of awesomeness where humans and aliens of infinite imagination and magical mysteries combine and collide on wonderful and excellent galaxies of gigantically magical and colossally marvelous magnificence and fantastic fabulousness. Their currency runs a lot better than Earth and it's very high in supply, so everybody has a lot of it and most of the time there's no problems with it. They have these metallic tokens called Ruveils that they use to purchase and pay for all the awesome and wonderful items they get. For government they have a democracy ruled by leaders chosen by the people. They vote for political matters and are called for meetings and assemblies, but it's like a super loud and intense event every time and the actual decisions are never boring since their planet is always new and bountiful and there's so many wonderfully magical, fabulously fantastic, and marvelously magnificent attributes and aspects of their planet to analyze and observe and discuss.

She's quiet and hopeless, dying and crying, curled up where she doesn't been fortunate or compatible, like it's some kind of public service announcement, she stands up and leaves the closet, but I won't carry on. Burying my face in my hands, I hopefully imagine a place where something so vile and cruel won't happen to us. I know there's millions of dream fantasies full of wonderful awesomeness, beautifully magical and spectacularly irresistible fantasy fabulousness. Will you follow me into an excellent infinity? If you believe in happy heavens and magnificent paradises, let's meet up. In a coffee shop, it's easy to be together forever. Soaked and spinning in mystery galaxies and treasure pleasures. It's a place of massive cookie cakes and chocolate pies, roller coasters rising to the skies, dazzling dragons and spectacular phoenixes spiraling shopping malls. Awesome and amazing worlds full of magnificent monsters and magical aliens. Fabulous and fantastic dreams of supernatural and extraterrestrial happiness and amusement. Spectacular and splendid imagination awesomeness and wonderful heaven paradise. Marvelous and magnificent exuberance and exultation. Excellent and brilliant transcendence and colossally colorful majestic greatness. I can take you there, I'll show you the way, grab your friends and all the people you know and care about, and we'll be forever wonderful and awesome!

In the wake of the restricted and proportionate galactic region of Earth lies an abundant and endless amount of wonderful and magical worlds of fantastically fabulous aliens and wonderfully awesome monsters and advanced and complicated magnificence and excellence in technology, transportation, education, and entertainment. These galaxies deemed splendidly spectacular are full of rainbow shopping malls, candy and chocolate waterfalls and beautifully brilliant and magically magnificent dragons and unicorns and cookie cake roller coasters of marvelous fabulousness and imagination awesomeness and pizza parties of amazingly awesome and fantastically fabulous magnificence. These fabulously fantastic mysteries and wonderfully beautiful majesties will soak and envelop us in incredible excellence. This suffering, this animosity, this exasperation, this torment, this mediocrity and monotony, this malevolence and maliciousness, this despicable hatred will cease its reign of destruction and wickedness. We will live in glorious and gigantic galaxies beyond all heavens and paradises, spending billions of eternal infinities in wonderful brilliance and magical magnificence and frolicking in fabulously fantastical dreams of beautifully dazzling exquisiteness and amusement. To mankind, such aspirations are irresistibly astounding and exhilaratingly intriguing... This abyss of corruption and nefariousness will fade away and everything is wonderfully awesome and spectacularly fantastic and fabulously magnificent, coinciding with amazing and awesome aliens and magical and wonderful monsters on infinitely imaginative planets of transcendence and excellence.

Delving into and absorbing within infinite imagination, spinning and swinging through extraterrestrial and supernatural experiences. Welcome to magical paradises of awesome and amazing excitement. Welcome to wonderful worlds of excellent and magnificent dream fun. Welcome to spectacular heaven galaxies of beautifully marvelous splendor. Welcome to fabulous fantasy realms of magically beautiful, wonderfully fantastic, and spectacularly fabulous gloriousness. Life is a perilous passage of daunting and ominous obstacles, deadly and dangerous monsters, perplexing intricacies and stress-inducing burdens that at the end are complemented with dazzling and glittering prizes and treasures. A cosmic and crazy adventure through an epically excellent and magnificent eternity of transcendent, jubilant, enthusiastic and colossal awesomeness…Plunged and plummeting, crushed, burned, choking and drowning, dizzy and dropping, sinking and swimming, floating and sliding, a blazing chill, a furious tranquility, a performance of astute foolishness, these compose and constitute this animated, magnificent, captivating, and amazingly spectacularly wonderful and magically fabulously and brilliantly fantastical pleasure paradise of painful sorrow and rage…I have to bring these exquisitely delicious aliens and fantastically beautiful creatures of amazing magnificence and magical fabulousness into existence and illustrate their ecstasy and excellence. A symphony and a masterpiece of heavens and dreams, so mysteriously marvelous and gigantically massive…

What if I told you there was something more than your most extreme or outrageous dreams and fantasies, wonderfully magical worlds of infinite imagination and spectacular awesomeness? For you it might be planets of candy thrills and chocolate roller coasters, rainbow sparkly butterfly shopping malls, frigid avalanches and blazing volcanoes full of dragons and phoenixes, and enthusiastic entertainment of astonishing happiness and ecstasy… but that's only within human comprehension… The Omnihezhv Obloquiox used to be reigned by righteous and celestial beings known as the Khyutewpmcx. They used to make billions upon billions of galaxies of wonderful awesomeness, spectacular splendor, fabulous fantasy, excellent brilliance, and marvelous magnificence. It was a dazzlingly beautiful system until somehow a corrupted force of darkness and hatred called the Drcmvjh Dpptbe gained control and brought infestations of evil and horror on all these planets. Your job, with the help of many others from a variety of spectacular and excellent planets, is to get these fabulously fantastic and wonderfully magical worlds back to normal and defeat these adverse enemies.

The Tefnastrians planet serves as the hubworld for all the magical and wonderful galaxies of fantastically magnificent and spectacularly fabulous awesomeness and excellence, as well as eternities and infinities of imagination worlds of massively magical and fabulously fantastical marvelousness and spectacular splendor and dazzling dreams of terrific and glorious aliens and monsters of fantastically wonderful and fabulously magical awesomeness and magnificence. They have tons of different kinds of resources and materials of awesome and amazing magnificence and magical and wonderful spectacularness, and are the most gloriously massive and marvelously colossal creatures known.

The infinite eternity that is beyond the evil and sinister infernos of Hell and the nefarious and malevolent Netherworlds of perdition and torture, bigger and better than the gloriously colossal and gigantically marvelous worlds implemented and involved in the wonderfully magical and fabulously fantastic heavens and paradises. We have come to stop the terrible and terrific destroyers of wonderful worlds and magical infinities of magnificent fantasy fabulousness. We will put a stop to these horribly humongous monsters and alien creatures of malicious atrocity and bring back the wonderfully magnificent fabulousness of Neopia and Nexus (from Neopets and Wildstar) and magically spectacular amazement. A cosmic fantasy adventure through extraterrestrial experiences and supernatural endeavors with awesome and amazing aliens and magical and magnificent monsters. It's a magically fabulous and wonderfully fantastic roller coaster of chocolate candy, magical and wonderful dragons and phoenixes, fabulously fantastic shopping malls and beautifully incredible musical wonder and joyous fun in amazement and awesomeness. Traveling through marvelously magnificent and splendidly spectacular galaxies of enthusiastic ecstasy and animated, ebulliently incredible imagination and dazzlingly extraordinary dreams. Where we can enjoy and explore magical and wonderful worlds of fantastic fabulousness, spectacular magnificence and beautiful awesomeness. They'll encounter magically mysterious aliens and massively magnificent monsters of marvelousness and excellence living on billions upon trillions of perfect and powerful planets of awesome and amazing excellence, it's beautifully exquisite majesty and splendor shining bright in magnificently magical fun.

Yeah I'm a bit obsessed with the idea of getting to heaven or going to a galaxy of magical diversity and fabulous fantasy awesomeness and magnificent spectacularness, as well as transcending and evolving to outrageously and astonishingly glorious and innovative creatures. But anyway hope you check it out! Thanks!


	2. Wonderful Galaxies part 2

I constantly wish I was in a better place, infinite amounts of wonderful and magical worlds of fabulous fantasy and gigantic gloriousness. I want to be in a magnificently spectacular galaxy of marvelous awesomeness and incredible amazement. I just wish I could take this human race of amazing, intelligent and beautiful people to multiple universes of fantastically wonderful and magnificently magical worlds of infinite imagination and spectacular fabulousness full of rainbow shopping malls and chocolate candy roller coasters and awesome and amazing dragons and phoenixes and wonderful and magical aliens and monsters beyond our comprehension and interpretations and transcending all beliefs and ideologies on Earth. A place full of extraterrestrial experiences and colossally cosmic and awesomely marvelous adventures. These kinds of aliens and monsters reign over perfect and powerful planets and live in exquisite excellence and dazzling brilliance forever eternally. Unleash your imagination and launch your infinity in fabulous and wonderful awesomeness and fantastic and magical magnificence. My dynasty of appealing and attractive brilliance and fabulously celestial marvelousness will stand for millions and billions of eternities and endlessness, a beautifully magnificent and wonderfully excellent world of gloriousness, situated and positioned to bring forth my mysterious and magical possession and authority.

Fantastic and Fabulous Aliens and Wonderful and Magical Monsters: Wonderful fabulousness and infinite imagination reign this treasure pleasure. Splendidly beautiful and spectacularly glorious paradise heavens for humans and aliens. Amazing galaxies of magnificent dreams in universes of marvelous awesomeness. Excellent fantasy worlds of magical happiness and brilliantly enthusiastic and passionate fun. Prepare for instantaneous annihilation and obliteration and eradication. Cringing and suffocating from this wicked festering devastator. Drowning, diffusing, scorched, bleeding carcasses stack up on dreadful ruins. Slashed, stabbed, smashed, banished and exiled from your once prosperous home. What was once fabulously fantastic and awesomely spectacular is bitterly and chaotically decapitated. The dazzling and magical realms of heavenly fantasy craving repetition of slicing, ripping, devouring. There's no escape to your marvelous magnificence and splendor dreams of excellence. Distortion, corruption, sorrow, insanity, agony, isolation, obscenity and depravity risen and lifted. Different planets of eternal ecstasy and crazy darkness. Far beyond your wildest imaginations and comprehensions. Extremely hyper infinity can't describe the magically magnificent magnitude of wonderful fantastically fabulous spectacular marvelousness. I want to capture the memories of a music concert, an awesome amusement park, a magical pizza party, a fantastic cruise ship, an excellent and exciting sports event, a magnificently marvelous convention or festival of happy fun, any moment where you laugh and smile and enjoy life, summer's awesome and amazing pleasures, any epic movie/show/book you're watched/read, a captivating and intriguing area with portals to video game worlds, and put it all together into a place so crazy, epic, wonderful, and fabulously spectacular that it's beyond anything you've ever experienced. I found you crying in the corner and choking on Styrofoam. I heard you screaming into your pillow and fighting your dolls with combs. The only thing wrong with your life is the fact that you never owned a blouse. You make it seem like you crashed your car or burned down the house. Your eyes are topaz, gleaming in the softness of the night. Your lips are symphonic jazz, a composition characterized as voracious and voluptuous. Stabilize the audacity to interrogate me of my mysterious dreams and lovely fantasies of you and me together like jaguars and panthers. Baby, I can feel the temptation and isolation in your muscles. You need what I want, you know what I care about. So pour another daiquiri, hold me down and bury me in sheets. And strip down to your adventurous side from your head to your feet. This breathlessness is so impressive, it's staggering to see your poise. But stay cautious, feisty girl, we might be making too much noise. With a death grip I follow you deeper into the white crescent. And in the midst of this erratic eclipse we'll be evanescent.

Fabulous Fun: Before imagination my life was so boring. Colossal creativity wasn't my specialty. But when I opened up my mind to all these fantastic possibilities, I discovered there's no more limits. I can think of cupcakes and kittens all over the place, deluxe resorts and crazy playgrounds, rainbow rivers and golden skies, magical wizards and fairies, and incredible whales and ponies. Ideas burst and flow from my head, beautiful colors brighten the atmosphere. Everything's wonderful when you forget your worries, and nothing's going to stop me now. Because every single moment is brilliant and spectacular, every minute spent is so awesome and magnificent. So love all the details, aspects and happy bits, and you'll be a part of this fabulous fun. Bedazzle, decorate, and animate this sparkling world. You'll be enjoying and exploring my appealing and captivating realm. It's always terrific and fabulous and excellent and marvelous and exciting and interesting and amazing and amusing and it's what you've always needed. It's what you always wanted, it's every dream, heaven, fantasy and imagination paradise rolled into one. This is what I call magically fabulous and fantastically awesome fun.

Anything's Possible: The invention of something unique and original. Making a song of greatness. With fabulous and fantastic creativity, anything's possible. There's a necessity in life called food, and we eat stuff every day. With excellent and wonderful flavors, anything's possible. There's board games for the family, it's got tons of monsters, rules, pieces and more. With colorful and charming settings, anything's possible. There's music to listen to, and the format always changes. With eccentric and eclectic styles, anything's possible. There's cars and houses to drive and live in, and shops and stores to buy them from. With stunning and beautiful exhibitions and opportunities, anything's possible. There's animals and pets to own, to feed and care for all day. With cute and cuddly cats and dogs, and so many types of furry and fluffy angels, you know that anything's possible. There's school to go to that put your skills and abilities to the test. With knowledge and intellect learned throughout the day, anything's possible. There's sports to practice and energize yourself in. There's a variety of ways to change and improve. With strong and powerful competitions and equipment, anything's possible. There's roller coasters to ride. The fun is so crazy and epic in theme parks. With marvelous and terrific thrills, anything's possible. There's books to read, each chapter's read in relaxation. With interesting and intense storylines, anything's possible. There's movies to see, whether it's at a theatre or at your home. With amazing writing and incredible visuals, anything's possible. There's people to love, a boy and a girl make up the equation. With kindness and politeness, being courteous and generous with emotional affection, anything's possible. There's theatrical plays to watch, seating audiences for years to come. With fashionable and glamorous presentation, anything's possible. There's jobs to do and work to get done that provide assistance and makes us gain wealth. With intricate layouts and beneficial progress, anything's possible. There's comic books and nature, government and authority, families and friends to connect with and cell phones to interact with. There's scenery and geography to stare at, media and celebrity activity, singing and dancing all over the place, more and more as life goes on. There's a church to worship God who fulfills whatever we need and want. With impressive perfection and unbelievable glory, anything's possible. There's entertainment to keep up amused when boredom happens to people. With innovation and ingenuity, anything's possible. There's video games to play containing imaginary paradises. With magical and mystical worlds, anything's possible. Everything holds together in balance, a place mixing evil and sadness with goodness and happiness. With colossal and tiny hopes and dreams, anything's possible.

Your imagination makes the most vibrant and brilliant images. Vivacious colors and visual magic becomes real. Layers of awe and wonder establish the foundation. The overwhelming greatness is so fantastic and aesthetic. Let go of your most incredible dreams. To discover new amazement and extraordinary happiness. The fabulous and glorious aspects will make you explode with admiration and pleasure. The marvelous and excellent parts will satisfy the requirements and desires of a terrific life.

Come on, magic dreams. Come on, new fantasies. Come on another adventure with me. Come on, joyous majesty. Come on, awesome sorcery. Come on another adventure. Join with me, wizards and warriors, let's fight in epic style. The beasts and the beautiful disasters, it's ungodly but it shines through, what an incredible mystery. Guided by magic wonder and fantasy frolic. Do you want a cosmic reverie or to imagine the impossible? Fly with me, dragons and fairies. Let's breathe fire and spread fun and love. The colossal castle and amazing and exciting activities. I've got enthusiastic passion for magic and fantasy realms. Bigger and better than everything you know. Greater than senses and understanding, above perfection, higher than Heaven but without a Hell. So charming, so enchanting, so euphoric, so magnificent, and so brilliant.

I know you were always a big fan of the ornate and ostentatious. In a wonderful world full of magical dreams and imaginative fantasy. Your flying ambitions match your leaping stamina. Not even colorful flowers and beautiful butterflies can justify or satisfy an adequacy. Captured and enraptured with enthralling yet tantalizing visions. Simply haunted by a demon ghost who collects souls and spews profanity. The evil clings to the mischievous, malicious, despicable and destructive. On the contrary, I'm supporting the rocket launchers and rescuing pity owners. I knew you were always a lover of the jocular and gregarious. In a shining paradise full of astonishing and excellent delight. Your effective and efficient methods coexist with jealousy and curiosity. From those puny and absurd fools below your magnitude and potency.

Stomping around, forcing them down, it's an ordinary day for the plumber, sprinting through dazzling landscapes, coping with anything that stands in his way. Against him is a scheming and calculating creature, Devious and cunning, but fleeing and running. His minions who admire him are taking over, Hordes and swarms of bad guys are flooding in to pounce. Warp Pipes and Monstrosities, Obtain a Question Block's generosity. Accumulate mushroom powers and fly towards the skies, watching as his adversaries succumb to their demise. Icy mountains and unlit caves, you must be daring and you've got to be brave. Dense forests, high cliffs, and sizzling volcanoes, the hero can't back down, the protagonist can't say no, all these environments are shrouded with evil, with tons of scattered opponents as a barricade. You must attack, you've got to fight back, so punch, kick, throw fireballs, and violently flail at them.


	3. Wonderful Galaxies part 3

Divine and celestial powers float and swirl around me. Dangerous and daunting perils instigate a trembling voice. Sluggishly torpid but involved in hyper frenzies of fantasy dreams. Drowning and fading, turmoil and mediocre drudgery. Spectacular splendor, magical wonder, marvelous excellence, magnificent amazement, fabulous and fantastic awesomeness call out to me and take me away on an exquisite and dazzling spaceship… "It doesn't matter what spectacular and beautiful roller coasters and wonderful and fantastic video game worlds you put yourself in, or the magically fabulous shopping malls and imagination adventures of amazing awesomeness and magnificent splendor." Don't you wish you could go far away to magical galaxies beyond, full of wonderful awesomeness, fabulous fantasy cosmos craziness, excellent magnificence and marvelous brilliance. It's just a dream that I hold on to, I hate it when I have to let go...I believe in planets dedicated to eternal amusement and enthusiasm with pizza parties, rock and roll concerts, entertainment establishments of wonderfully beautiful and magically awesome magnificence and excellence, and so much more beyond human comprehension! I honestly don't know what to write anymore… I'm sick of talking about these kinds of places because none of it's going to be real. I just hope there's a heaven so I can experience and explore the wonderful, magical, magnificent, marvelous, brilliant, excellent, fabulous, spectacular possibilities of fantasy galaxies and dreamy imagination and transcendent awesomeness. Eliminate all the stresses, burdens, worries, pain, isolation, awfulness and atrocity of this earthly existence and behold infinity!

Fabulous, Wonderful, Spectacular, Glamorous and Glittering Fantasy. Pleasure Paradise of Fun and Happiness. Dazzling, Marvelous, Magnificent, Brilliant Dreams. Awesomely Stunning and Excellently Glorious Heaven. Magical Mystery of Imaginative Delight. Magical Mystery of Dazzling Wonder. Fabulous Fantasy Galaxy of Spectacular Awesomeness. Excellent and Brilliant Paradise of Splendor and Fun. Beautifully Magnificent Heaven of Amazement.

Join along as our heroes embark on a treacherous, crazy, bizarre and epic adventure of fascination and amusement. Six teenagers travel across the gigantic universe that is ruled by rapturous and celestial gods in search of the Moqxev Crystals, which together can open a stellar portal to gain access far beyond the known galaxies of our universe. The galaxies they find are beautifully brilliant realms of fabulous and animated rainbows and marvelous gold fortresses. The spectacular wonder and magical fantasy splendor is unlike anything the human race has observed. But it won't be just puppies and butterflies rolling, spinning, swinging and playing in glorious jubilation. Along the way they'll encounter a variety of ferocious and intellectual monsters and evade ominous obstacles. It takes a great amount of determination, courage, strategy, stamina, and skill to conquer these formidable foes. Unleash your incredible and magnificent imagination and believe your awesome and amazing dreams as you follow their endeavors through mysterious labyrinths of glaciers and magma and shattering and shaking planets of chaos and catastrophe combined with pleasure paradises and excellent environments of tranquility and entertaining recreation exuberance.

"I'll make you bleed, you piece of alien shit" "Our majestic magnificence will not be hindered!" I bravely fought the disgusting abomination of wickedness that was the alien and couldn't remember what it was like before the dangerous and disgusting lords of nefarious, malevolent corruption and suffering known as the Zaqwozo, Taaqroxspnn and Uouwawghyi invaded. Think of every magical and wonderful fantasy and awesome and amazing dream and spectacular and splendid paradise you can come up with. Now multiply it by an eternal, infinite amount and combine and collide with fabulous ad magnificent monsters, awesome and fantastic aliens, spectacular and incredible robots and hyper-human species. Then spread and scatter it through multiple universes with fabulous and excellent features of beautiful fun. The Sabcudrion Lyxpheil System, generated, constructed, operated and established by the megacorporation Xenoaero Ajabuhudol Storhet:"Explorans Infinitum" (Which translates from Swahili, Latin and Welsh to Unknown Aerial Wonderful Magical Magnificence: Exploring Infinity), was still quite early in its innovative and imaginative development. It was 5096 A.D. on Earth and mechanically celestial gods and cosmic, galactic deities of ultimate power and ultra-perfection had merged to produce, create and animate all kinds of heavenly paradise galaxies in close proximity to our solar system. So far they had made many fabulous and fantastic planets for wonderfully magical amusement and entertainment and marvelously magnificent enthusiasm and exuberance, such as the planet covered in succulent and delectable nourishment and luxurious and luscious food like pepperoni pizza and tortellini pasta, ice cream sundaes, chocolate pies and candy layer cakes, hot dogs and burgers, pancakes and waffles, bananas, strawberries, kiwi and pineapples, crab rangoons and egg rolls, toasted cheese and turkey sandwiches with ketchup and mustard, quesadillas and burritos, cookies and brownies, donuts, baguettes and bagels, and much more delicious, flavorful and nutritious treasure pleasures. One of the primary planets that the others revolved around and was prominent and preeminent mutually was a colossal, gargantuan communication, collaboration and conveyance center for knowledgeable and dexterous people and humans, advanced and automatic robots and androids, magical and wonderful aliens and fantastic and fabulous monsters to discuss and share imperative and significant information and exciting and interesting intelligence. It was considered a spectacular and majestic database encyclopedia where millions upon billions of organisms accumulated and congregated to observe and analyze awesome and amazing aspects and concepts and supernatural and extraterrestrial experiences and encounters, ambitiously portrayed and enthusiastically presented beyond wonderful, incredible and excellent explanation and description, fabulous, magical and marvelous interpretation, and spectacular, fantastic and magnificent comprehension and perception. Many intriguing and exhilarating festivals and carnivals with fascinating and captivating events and activities transpired here as well. Another one was the freezing volcano planet with blazing and scorching fiery flames and frosty and frigid glacier icicles full of extreme and intense roller coasters and colorful and cheerful spiral slides. The following planet was an awesome and amazing administration and excellent and brilliant organization with the objective to examine and evaluate the range of humans and aliens' skills and abilities. Many wonderful and magical monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens of fierce ferociousness and tough brutality battled and challenged one another in magnificent and spectacular competitions and contests involved and included in wonderful and fantastic atmospheres and atmospheres with magical and fabulous attributes and components with their immeasurable and impossible techniques, crafts, capacities and tactics. The final concoction was quite elaborate and complicated, a planet resembling medieval Europe with robot dragons and android phoenixes, and beautiful and brilliant rainbow unicorn palaces with glistening, gleaming golden shopping centers which had shops and stores for versatile and diverse clothes, toys, books, movies, music, video games, cell phones, sports equipment and materials for athletic endeavors, and tons more. It's an extraordinarily charming and marvelously attractive system of magically fabulous magnificence and wonderful fantasy spectacles of amazement and enjoyment.

Okay here we go. I know this might be hard to understand for you but I'm bored with this world. I know most people are probably like, "What? No way! There's so much to see and so much to do!" But honestly I'm really just sooo sick and tired of how mundane and mediocre is becoming. I just end up doing the same shit every day and it's just stupid. I can't stop thinking about magical paradises and fantasy heavens or some kind of better place or distant galaxy where there's endless amounts of spectacular, wonderful, exciting, fabulous, incredible things to explore and enjoy. I mean the human world is really interesting but I just want to go somewhere even better than all this. A place without pain, without loneliness or sadness or anger or deceit or hunger or pollution or guilt or evil with positive human concepts amplified and optimized mixed in with new, majestic, exquisitely excellent elements, like pizza parties and candy theme parks and rainbow phoenixes and dragons and exhilarating enthusiasm for music and video games and infinite animation and merriment. I want to solve the mystery, unlock the secrets, go beyond this limited planet and off to a golden palace of dreams. It'd be pretty cool, you have to admit. You can tell I've thought a lot about this. Oh yeah and there'd be imagination adventures of amazement through epic movies, books, theatres and other performances, festivals, events and shows of cheerful charisma and captivating pleasure.

Fabulous and Fantastic Ecstasy Enthusiasm and Spectacular Animation Splendor, Awesome and Amazing Amusement Dream Infinity Worlds of Dazzling Gloriousness, Magically Wonderful Imagination Adventures of Marvelous Excellence, Beautiful and Brilliant Pleasure Paradise of Heavenly Magnificence, Exhilarating, Majestic, Captivating, Attractive, Colorful and Creative Entertainment Glory in Food, Music, Roller Coasters, Shopping, Movies, TV, Sports, Video Games, Cell Phones, Books, Theatre, Comics, and Family and Friends who are nice, funny, smart, outgoing, lovable, cool people with ambitious pizzazz! Clairvoyance and flamboyance coincide to make magical fantastical awesomeness, Magnificent and excellent fabulousness cooperate to compose wonderful fantasy fun, I wish humans possessed abilities to morph into immortal deities of infinite splendor, Spectacular amazement paradises and splendid dazzling dream worlds of imaginative heaven with cosmic wonderful spectacles forever and ever!, Taking the amusing and extraordinary elements of this planet and making it even more through ebullient and enormous universes of awesome, amazing, wonderful, magical, fantastic, fabulous, magnificent, excellent, marvelous majesty!, Transcendence and evolution of the beauty and luxury of Cyberspace.

Every time she's up there, she makes me blush and drool. The curtains open, and there she is, dancing and singing like a star. She keeps performing so fiercely and flamboyantly in shows. Then goes home with a pink purse and stylish shades on. Deceptive espionage led me to sneak through her electric sturdy walls. Enthusiastic charm and a crafty catchphrase was all I had to use. Now I'm living in luxury and snazzy stuff, I can't get enough. Every day brings golden gleam and a wonderful massage by her servants. She comes at me dramatically and unleashes her crazy talents. Isn't it fantastic to see you standing there in all your glory? At least it's my fantasy, hoping to make this work. All I can think about is her magic, her magical magic. In my head, it's dragon rides and fairy powers. I'm always dreaming about her magic, magic, magic. Damn baby, I'm invincible and in love. She escapes off stage right to go to her amazing and beautiful habitat. Rolling and twisting and weaving and sliding through the crowd. Why not give me some cash? Be sweet because sharing is caring. Instead I wield a camera, snapping shot after shot of perfection. I promise I'll plan our dates and meet up in special spots. To kiss and talk about the finest aspects of our lives. Drive anywhere in a limousine, drinking out of wine glasses. So much pride, so much luck, it's almost more than I can take. Hands shaking and sweating, sending texts non-stop. Asking and begging for one little chance to say, "I love and miss you girl when you're gone! I've spent my life checking you out, we should be together, I'm freaking out, I'm stuttering and stumbling and out of control, You're beautiful and don't deny it, nothing compares to what you got, I'm not complaining about the stupid, silly, boring things. I want you and your magical life!" She's got the delicious flavors of pineapples and chocolate cake. She's got the grace of a ballerina and the skills of a nerd. Is it a delightful disaster or a complicated struggle to be yours? I guess I'll find out when it actually happens, when the magic's real.

My mom always told me to be nice and friendly. "If you act sweet and happy then people will accept me" Expecting nothing less than kindness and chivalry, Then turning around to face the harsh and brutal reality. What started off as confidence rolls down to crying and complaining. You thought your path would run smooth, but now you need something to soothe the insults. Blame the game called life, pretend it's a knife, Lose the faith you once had and go home feeling sad and mad. Slashing stacks of comic books and candy wrappers on the dirty ground, the rage gripping to your skin, waiting to bounce off and bite yourself and your foes. "I can't believe what mama said to me was a complete and total lie, Forget it all, I'll be a freak, I'll sleep while awake to jump over the rainbow to a fantastically fabulous eternity" With a blunt choice of vocabulary, going from creepy to scary, It's time to shine and time to burn the strict and the youthful. Son, you got to stop thinking about your magical fantasies. Escaping to your rhapsody won't shove off the calamities. Son, put an end to these wonderfully desperate dreams. I want you to be safe because wishing doesn't help when you're letting off steam. Embrace it and pursue it, don't believe it, just do it. Break through the glass and bring your favorite things. Spectacularly electric guitars and shooting stars of magnificent gloriousness. Pink and purple dragon buddies of amazing awesomeness and beautiful excellence. Take my word, don't drag your feet, beat the chaos, and sign the sheet to freedom (Creative freedom, that is). Take out the trash, clean up your plates. There's no need to demonstrate, just animate. This dull and desolate world that you're spending your days in, don't waste it, taste the amazing and new network of universes. It might be crazy, but its fun and considered colossally superior. Every day's a fresh and fascinating mystery to be solved. So come on, grab your friends and let's enjoy the infinity and awe. Because this world is crumbling and collapsing by the second. So kill and bury the past and check out the bright and beautiful future. Hearing the echo and trembling from admiration. It's getting harder to hold in the temptations and wait for it to come. I know everybody's shouting at me to wake up. But I honestly don't care about this stressful captivity. I'd rather dance with the penguins than swim with the sharks. I'm gonna destroy what I know and discover what's on those fluffy clouds above. It's a decorative and organized paradise and heaven. There's spectacular starry skies and enthusiastic spirits. I'm sorry, mom and dad, I'm moving away. To this promising and luscious realm beyond the mediocrity.

I'm too fantastic, I'm too fabulous, I walk through the halls with swagger and imagination. I'm too enthusiastic, I'm too confident, so let's build a fort and smile and laugh about wonderful things. I'm the class clown, the superstar quarterback and the mega nerd all at the same time. I'm an awesome performer and a spectacular singer and I got involved in all the fun stuff. I'm solving math problems and flirting with a sexy boldness. But I've been amazing my whole life, you should've known this. I always get teacher approval and student admiration. I live a fancy and luxurious lifestyle, swinging by in my limousine and gold jewelry. I'm lucky as hell and I've won every possible title. What can I say? I'm a snazzy, precious bundle of joy with magic powers. People call me talented, People call me popular, People call me glamorous, People call me pretentious. People call me funny, nice, smart, athletic and outgoing. Of course, when I take my pills, that is. I'm on severe medication for emotional despair and deprivation. The harsh and subtle thoughts I have driven me insane. I dream and fantasize about the person that I could be. I'm failing and slacking instead of winking and bragging. Let's have a pool party with music and pizza. I'll invite everybody and it'll last for days. All the handsome guys dance with the beautiful girls. The guys keep being awkward while the girls all twirl. But then the haunted and creepy ghosts crawl under my skin. And whisper terrible, deadly, dangerous and disgusting things. I can't eat or sleep or drive or blink or think straight, I don't feel so great. This perpetual vexation rots away my animation. These beasts who wear disturbing masks insult me with their merciless tasks. I beg them to shut up, but they scream and coax me to drop dead. On the inside I'm so fantastic and fabulous. But on the outside I'm doomed for eternity. I could be the bravest hero or a successful millionaire. I picture signing autographs and spreading happiness. This dragon dreamer must turn into a leader or an achiever. Here comes the guy everyone knows and love.

This world is miserable and malevolent, that world is beautiful and magnificent. Some worlds too lethargic, some worlds too undeveloped, But my world is immaculately glorious. The Universe we've determined is petty and feeble. The multiple universes I know are endless. It's subtle and vague to the mortals below. But I'm intrigued and impressed and enamored and merry.

Dazed and mesmerized by beautiful and blissful realms. Driven to tears of awe in the mysterious and marvelous places. How can you visualize a place so splendid and spectacular? It's a totally awesome guarantee of a happy ending. It's over, it's above, it's amazing how I've gone so out of my mind that I've left behind reality and I'm crazy about dreamy imagination lands. I'm cheerful and miserable, rainbow blood, virtually unpredictable, rainbow blood, its dangerous physical, rainbow blood, and I'm in a river full of rainbow blood. Losing control of my senses, I'm jumping over these earthly fences. Think you can take it? No way, it's too incredible. This dull sphere only lasts for so long, I'm ready for endlessness. One thing's ending and the other's beginning, take me through portals and discover the unknown. There's magical mountains and fantastical fountains I want to explore. It's majesty defies gravity, what a glorious phenomenon. By now you should know I'm addicted to pretending. Cutting myself for colors, just leave me alone.


	4. Wonderful Galaxies part 4

A long time ago, there lived a brave warrior named Trodors, who was half elf and half shark, with a humanoid body, shark fins, pointy ears, and incredible strength and speed. He always kept a jade necklace from his aquatic home for good luck and was quite famous throughout the land for his grandiose achievements. This land goes by the name of Ocraelsxy Zuant, a magnificent and magical place with cloud palaces of beautiful and fabulous dreams, spectacular realms of fantasy imagination, enthusiastic and ecstatic people who stayed wonderfully jubilant about their luxurious and heavenly infinity they called home. One of the notable landforms here was the Cukurs Jungle, where it rained chocolate and brilliant bunches of candy sprouted on gigantic trees. Our warrior was at a booth today, signing autographs for his adoring and admiring fans with his orange pencil when an old lady came up and instead of asking for an autograph, started to speak softly. "Listen here, young fellow. North of here lies a sacred temple contains astounding secrets of glistening treasures and precious jewels, although it remains a mystery unsolved. But there have been rumors that in the middle of the temple is an object of ancient origin, which no one has dared go near, for it is said to grant the individual with immortality and invincibility." Surprised by the news, he exclaimed, "That's great! How far is it from here? I'd love to make a discovery of that magnitude!" She looked back at him with concern and said, "It's not too much distance, but the path you're taking to get there is territory of the Amkrugs. Do be careful…Oh, and one last thing. I found this pin when I was a small child. I believe I can place enough trust in you to find out its proper purpose. Now, go on your quest and come back alive, hopefully with the treasure! I have faith in you." So Trodors began his quest to the sacred temple, waving goodbye to his fans who looked extremely worried and disappointed to see him leave. The pin he had seemed important, so he kept it with him. After a long period of running and checking to make sure nobody was following him, he finally came across a hill with a structure of majestic excellence on top of it. He stood in awe of what was before him, eagerly inching closer. He didn't even stop to notice the grotesque and stealthy group of creatures gathering to surround him, grasping poisonous arrows and laser cannons. These creatures immediately screamed some kind of commands in a foreign language and threw their arrows all at once. Trobors, being the clever and skilled man he is, jumped up and flipped twice in the air and landed back down. The creatures, enraged, all ran towards him and he took out his impressively sturdy sword of justice and sliced through every single one of them in one swift spinning move. Determined to get to the temple, he ran confidently to the temple and kept climbing until he reached the entrance. As soon as he stepped close to it, the pin he had started floating in the air and the entrance glowed brightly. The ground started shaking and the two panels of the entrance separated, revealing the inside. Trobors walked in and looked around him. It was splendidly dazzling, the piles of colorful jewels complimenting the solid walls of gold stacked all over the place. He trudged forward through the visually aesthetic and pleasurable experience this was and made it to the main room of the temple. In the middle, like the lady said, was the strange object. It was shaped like a human hand and composed of a shatterproof glass material. With one touch and the joy of triumph, he touched the hand and sharp string adjusters flew out of the walls and at him. Staying calm but alert, he ducked under them as they zipped past him and hit opposite walls, sticking to them. He stood back up again, and this time he felt different. His heart was racing and his thoughts were scrambled as he picked up the glass hand and suddenly he disappeared. Trobors appeared back at the plaza of his hometown, and smiled as everybody recognized him and cheered and clapped for him. He lived happily ever after as an omnipotent and unstoppable force of righteousness.

Now… I know most of you probably don't know me that well…and quite honestly I'm pretty terrible at expressing myself through words, but wanted to take this opportunity to say how much I've appreciated working with all of you incredibly talented and super awesome people. It was so much fun being in Curtains with you guys, exploring all the wide open spaces in show business. I hope every single one of you guys keeps following musical and theatrical career plans and staying involved in music/theatre/dance in the future. Since I feel like I didn't get to know everybody as well as I could have, I want you to write down your name, phone number, and anything else you want to tell me, so we can talk about the awesome and wonderful aspects of life! (Like cuddling rainbow dragons in golden castles and stuff like that.) I'm also letting you know that I have an extreme passion for and dream about imagination infinity and magical and wonderful worlds full of fantastically fabulous aliens and marvelously magnificent monsters, and I want to spend forever with you guys in these glorious and gigantic galaxies and heavenly paradises of dazzling dreams! Thanks sooo much, I want to get you guys way better since you're all such hilariously ridiculous and courteously crazy actors, dancers, singers, artists, and absolutely adorable, terrifically fluffy people.

Yeah it is elaborate. So I believe in heaven and hell, right? So everybody who dies ascends to heaven, but if there's nothing but pure evil in your heart and you're completely malevolent and nefarious, you'll be sent to Hell, but most of the time people go to Heaven. And heaven is a splendidly spectacular and fabulously fantastic and wonderfully magical and magnificently excellent place, so you spend a super long time there and it's amazingly awesome. Then I have a theory that in this treasure pleasure of heaven there's a way to escape or a passageway to an even higher, way better place than Heaven. I know, sounds crazy, but it's been so fascinating and so exciting for me to think about. Once you find this way out, you'll be enjoying and exploring imagination infinities and enthusiastic eternities of magical and wonderful worlds full of marvelously magnificent monsters and fantastically fabulous aliens living on glorious and gigantic galaxies in multiple universes. These billions upon trillions of multiverses are ruled by celestial and cosmic deities of incredible awesomeness, brilliant excellence and extraterrestrial majesty, who are constantly constructing and developing magnificently magical and fantastically wonderful worlds of excellent fabulousness and spectacular amazement. These gorgeously terrific and astonishingly phenomenal galaxies and extraterrestrial entities have evolved, experience and transcending beyond human comprehension and understanding, and it's impossible to even perceive or visualize the beautiful exquisiteness of dazzlingly magical marvelousness and fabulously wonderful fantasy awesomeness. I feel like this world is run by so much balance and principles and disciplinary routines. We have to follow and obey all this logical reasoning and rationality that's thrown and shoved as us and it just makes life so monotonous and boring. I want to live in a world where it's not just one or the other, you know like hot or cold, good or bad, good or bad, wrong or right, I want an infinite amount of options for everything, endless possibilities that are legitimately endless, wonderful and magical fabulousness and awesomeness and spectacularly fantastic excellence and gloriously marvelous magnificence the world has never even scratched the surface of! I just hate the idea that we have to be so ordered and organized, or otherwise it's chaotic and destructive. I want more choices than that, a place that's more complicated and advanced. Imagine how cool it would be if there were more temperatures, plants and animals, colors, seasons, activities and events of excellent awesomeness, exciting and interesting incredibleness with magical and fantastic aliens and fabulous and wonderful monsters on imagination fantasy worlds of amazing magnificence.

The Fikxmezzwbhl Naqcykjuag is an eternal infinity of magnificently magical and spectacularly wonderful imagination and incredible awesomeness. An extremely enthusiastic heaven dream of fabulous fantasy galaxies and brilliantly dazzling amazement. These fantastically fabulous worlds full of magical and wonderful aliens live on marvelously magnificent and splendidly spectacular galaxies forever. An attachment of beautiful awesomeness and pleasurable passion to laugh, smile, swing, spin, enjoy and explore these beautifully incredible and wonderfully magical worlds of excellence and marvelousness. Spectacular layers of complex magnificence and massively colossal fantastic fabulousness in extraterrestrial cosmic adventures, magnificently magical and wonderfully fantastic experiences of incredible brilliance, and magically awesome and wonderfully amazing imagination infinity on gorgeous and glorious galaxies of gigantic grandeur. We will remain euphoric and prosperous on magical and wonderful worlds of fantastically fabulous aliens and marvelously magnificent monsters in chocolate candy cookie cake roller coasters and spectacular awesomeness. These delirious and delusional embodiments of darkness, hatred, destruction, malice, chaotic catastrophe and nefariously malignant disaster and sinisterly iniquitous triumphs, possess and embrace an irresistible and unstoppable desire to conquer and devastate these wonderful and magical worlds of fantastically awesome fabulousness and excellently spectacular marvelousness. Pounding, smashing, crushing and shattering these idiotic, desperate, putrid homosapiens. Slicing and slashing with perpetual animosity and bitterness, tortured and murdered from miserable abhorrence and disgusting frustration, these humans with their miniature and pitiful concepts and convictions shall die for such disgrace, believing they can escape to billions upon trillions of heavenly paradises and imagination dreams when our magical and magnificent, fabulous and fantastic, wonderful and awesome, spectacular and incredible galaxies are so beyond and stretched and spread out across multiple glorious universes. Our transcendent, supernatural, extraterrestrial, spectacularly splendid, awesome and amazing, wonderfully magical and fantastically fabulous galaxies full of excellent magnificence in humongous and substantial quantities merely invigorate and stimulate us further into ruining your creations and structures. Wonderfully magnificent and magically marvelous worlds of amazing fabulousness and fantasy awesomeness with spectacularly fabulous and amazingly fantastic aliens and wonderfully magical, magnificently marvelous, fabulously fantastic, spectacularly awesome cosmic creatures and brilliant beauty and extraordinary majesty unleashing imagination and inspiring infinity will forever be gigantically glorious and will only get larger and higher and more magical, brilliant, awesome, fantastic, spectacular, magnificent, fabulous, wonderful, terrific and marvelous as our excellence expands and extends. We could be celestial deities, creating and building wonderfully fantastic and magically fabulous worlds of immortality and invincibility and imagination infinity full of spectacularly magnificent and marvelously excellent aliens and beautifully amazing monsters and extraterrestrial gloriousness.

This fantasy world of Wqpijnvarenoscmoxdv Paiizbdjepqy is an advanced and complicated system of magically gigantic and wonderfully glorious galaxies. These galaxies are divided into a side of extraterrestrial experiences of spectacular magnificence and incredible awesomeness, and a side full of magical and wonderful worlds of heavenly dreams and dazzlingly beautiful excellence and fantastically fabulous marvelousness. It has just enough awesomely spectacular and fabulously fantastic features and elements to keep it captivating and enthralling forever in imagination infinity and pleasure paradises of enthusiastic ecstasy treasure that are enjoyed and explored by Hyperhuman dexterity and voluminous vehemence. It is full of fantastic and fabulous aliens and magical and wonderful monsters whose incredible intelligence and skillful abilities of intricate awesomeness and magnificent amazement will be bestowed to humans and cherished and adored by them as a gloriously colossal gift and magically massive prize for their achievements and accomplishments in the wonderfully magical and fabulously fantastic splendor and majesty of magnificent excellence and brilliant awesomeness.

Otherworldly and extraterrestrial aliens and monsters blend with animated and enthusiastic humans in magically magnificent worlds, gigantically glorious galaxies, fantastically fabulous and wonderfully marvelous paradises and heavens of infinite imagination and eternal cosmic brilliance. To create wonderfully fantastic and magically fabulous worlds of beautiful excellence and incredible magnificence. Marvelously glorious and amazingly awesome aspects and components of alien planets are incorporated and implemented. On luxurious and luscious planets full of treacherously terrific, frighteningly wonderful and mysteriously magical, dangerously magnificent, marvelously and excellently vicious and hazardous factors. Exuberance and exhilaration with enrapturing and attractive environments will produce and assemble the wonderfully fabulous and magically fantastic brilliance and spectacularly marvelous and beautifully awesome magnificence. These marvelously magnificent aliens and fantastically who live on magical and wonderful worlds of spectacular excellence and incredible awesomeness will welcome and invite our species once we have transcended, evolved, optimized, amplified, transformed, modified and enhanced into prodigious and immaculate beings. If our magnificent marvelousness and magically wonderful gloriousness were compared to the single planet of Earth, the aliens and monsters of our fabulously fantastic and brilliantly spectacular galaxies would describe and explain these humans as atrocious abominations of degeneracy, depravity, corruption, wickedness, excruciating suffering and torturous evil, dreadful terror and agonizing horror, anxiety and paranoia, disgusting and despicable actions and behaviors, feeble and fragile creatures beginning and never completing endless amounts of calamity and cataclysm, and pathetically desperate attempts at maintaining and supporting thousands and thousands of life forms. Sojqruox Zvmhkgpossgln is one of a numerous variety of magically magnificent and wonderfully marvelous galaxies filled with spectacular and excellent aliens and fabulous and fantastic monsters. This massively beautiful and colossally brilliant world of magical and wonderful magnificence and fantastically fabulous excellence is full of blazing volcanoes and infernos and freezing avalanches and blizzards, video game fantasy dreams and cookie cake roller coasters, chocolate candy donuts, ice cream, cupcakes and brownie infestations and configurations of infinite imagination, awesome and amazing adventures through extra-terrestrially excellent experiences, magnificent and marvelous galaxies full of exquisitely dazzlingly and jubilantly delightful awesomeness and brilliance, wonderful and magical worlds just waiting to be explored and discovered for it's extremely incredible gloriousness and massiveness, spectacular and splendid heavens and paradises with fantastically fabulous and wonderfully magical aliens and monsters to engage in intergalactic activities and events of marvelous magnificence and excellent amazement.

I'm under pressure beyond measure, sending gestures to a beautiful girl (and she's impossible). I need suggestions, jam sessions, good complexion and a million worlds (but so incredible). Confidence ready to burst, elegance far from the worst. You're amazingly beautiful and spectacularly incredible and I would take you to a trillion heavens forever. I kept it on the down low, blowing kisses, sneaking winks, (what a primadonna, covered in style), Be my prom date, my valentine, my everything, let's paint this town hot pink (born for a tiara, so bittersweet), I won't be aggravated if my actions are compensated, so throw a little love my way, baby. Please talk to me, cause your heels are looking so damn amazing, why aren't you willing to take a tiny chance? When you realize that you're totally driving me crazy, come with me, I promise it's infinity romance. Admiring and enamored in marvelously fantastic and magnificently fabulous galaxies of massive excellence and dazzling awesomeness, where magical and wonderful aliens enjoy and explore marvelously magnificent and fantastically fabulous gloriousness. I want and need extraterrestrial experiences and excellent magnificence, awesome and wonderful adventures through fantastic and fabulous worlds, magical and beautiful endeavors of enthusiastic exuberance and spectacular brilliance, spectacular and splendid aspects and concepts with complicated and elaborate elements and attributes of fantastic fabulousness, magnificently spectacular awesomeness, incredibly wonderful and marvelously magical excellence full of magical and wonderful aliens on fantastic and fabulous planets of incredible and amazing gloriousness and marvelous and magnificent awesomeness.


	5. Wonderful Galaxies part 5

Surrounding the Tefnastrian's spacious, immense and monumental planet of incredibly excellent magnificence and amazingly magnificent fabulousness there are millions and billions of magical and wonderful worlds full of fantastic and fabulous aliens and monsters of intricate characteristics and convoluted capabilities beyond our earthly perceptions and comprehensions. These glorious and gigantic galaxies of colossal and massive awesomeness and marvelousness incorporate and involve extraterrestrial and otherworldly encounters and endeavors, magical and fantastic aliens thriving together with fabulous and wonderful monsters, fantastically fabulous and magically magnificent heavens and paradises, magical and wonderful adventures through fantastic and fabulous worlds full of magnificently marvelous and amazingly awesome aliens and celestially cosmic gods and deities. These fantastic and wonderful, magical and marvelous, fabulous and spectacular, magnificent and excellent beings of omnipotence are creators and builders of magical and wonderful galaxies full of fantastic and fabulous enterprises and magnificent and marvelous experiences. Your most awesome and amazing imaginations, dreams and fantasies don't even compare these multiple universes to be explored and animated as tantalizing and captivating and enthralling and mesmerizing worlds of magical and wonderful awesomeness and fantastic and fabulous gloriousness. We won't let any malevolent and nefarious force of darkness and corruption conquer, destroy, devour, smash and slash our galaxies of magnificently spectacular fabulousness and wonderfully magical marvelousness of cosmic fantasy and excellence.

On a distant planet lies an alien race quite similar to humans known as the Shrunoxy, who live on the planet of Kawvuq. The Shrunoxy are extremely advanced in technology and have evolved far beyond human capability, with spaceships that can time travel and maneuver at colossally fast speeds and that are operated by artificial intelligence. The Jatvieum Zuos is a heavenly realm of infinite galaxies for the Shrunoxy to live forever and be in euphoria and entertainment all the time. It's the most wonderful, fabulous, awesome, fantastic, spectacular, amazing, excellent, magnificent, brilliant, magical and marvelous place with sports stadiums, amusement parks, shopping malls, movie theatres, libraries, cloudy dragon playplaces, magma and glacier planets, golden dream palaces of excellent fantasy and awesome dreams, magical awesomeness and brilliant magnificence and fantastic fabulousness spread out on wonderful and spectacular galaxies of glorious massiveness.

Lights shining bright, an alien abduction gives me a phone call tonight. I pace my balcony and visualize worlds so dreamy and fantastic. You'll never know the power and beautifully magical awe. You'll never feel the magnificent fabulousness of splendid spectacles. You'll never see or hear the wonderfully incredible marvelousness of dazzling worlds. Can we lay together in my bed and get lost in the clouds of my head? Forget everything those people said and throw the pain away… If sex is being on the top of the world, then what could possibly be better? The cosmic awareness of imaginative galaxies has found me and this shattering heart. There's a trillion gods and they're my best friends. Their excellent wonder and glory will set things right. I hate this mess of a world sometimes. This stressful, frustrating, miserable, stupid and boring place where everybody else seems satisfied and content with living here. Nobody else understands that there could be entire galaxies and multiple universes beyond this place. That's why I am such a big fan of science fiction and fantasy, because it's a chance to escape from this awful place and a chance to experience wonderfully fantastic and awesomely spectacular features of magnificent excellence and brilliantly dazzling beauty and fun and happiness. Anything magical and fabulous would be freaking amazing outside of this world. It takes an entire lifetime to make the realization, but we will be exploring and enjoying magical and wonderful worlds full of fantastically fabulous and magnificently marvelous aliens and monsters of intricately elaborate and complicatedly complex gloriousness and awesomeness. Gigantic and glorious galaxies full of spectacular excellence beyond imagination infinity, dazzling dreams, and awesome and wonderful adventures through fantastic and fabulous fantasy and marvelous and magnificent extraterrestrial experiences.

Vacation destinations include an interplanetary railway to different planets with exciting and amazing activities that are full of magical and fantastic monsters and fabulous and wonderful aliens that have their own sets of knowledge and information, tropical island paradises with eternal summers and wonderful and awesome shopping malls and spectacular and marvelous amusement parks of magical and magnificent imagination and heavenly dreams, fantasy factories controlled and generated by magnificently marvelous aliens and fantastically fabulous monsters on gigantic and glorious galaxies, magical and wonderful worlds full of excellent and magnificent experiences and fantastic and fabulous adventures swallowing and shrouding unlimited infinity and beautiful awesomeness and incredible brilliance. Multiple universes full of magical and wonderful alien worlds that combine and collide with fantastic and fabulous attributes and aspects and marvelous and magnificent elements and features of extraterrestrial and supernatural awesomeness and spectacular amazement, engrossing and engaging the observers and explorers of enthusiastic excellence. Celestial and cosmic gods creating and destroying colossal and complicated worlds of fantastic and fabulous awesomeness, beautiful and incredible enterprises and encounters, spectacular and magnificent excellence, and wonderful and magical galaxies of imagination infinity.

Golden fortresses and rainbow towers stacked with wonderful and excellent cookies and brownies, awesome and amazing ice cream sundaes and chocolate cakes, wonderful and magical structures and concoctions of fantastic and fabulous alien worlds and monster galaxies, Paralyzed and penetrated by Hyperstrike dinosaurs, cyborg androids, spider sharks and scorpion snakes, Swords and shields clashing with lightsabers and laser beams, fierce and brutal battles along with magnificent and marvelous awesomeness. Designed and decorated with wonderful and magical alien awesomeness and fantastic and fabulous extraterrestrial excellence beyond imagination infinity and marvelously magnificent and splendidly spectacular beautifulness. Dominating and possessing intense and immense amounts of marvelously magical and fantastically wonderful knowledge and competency, more colossal and complicated than human comprehension. Participation and anticipation of fabulously fantastic and wonderfully magical worlds of spectacular and magnificent ecstasy and enthusiasm. Galactic heavens and multiverse paradises full of beautiful and wonderful awesomeness and magical and magnificent gloriousness. Wonderful worlds and magical galaxies so incredible and beautiful that no magnificence and fabulousness can describe or explain its gigantic fantasy awesomeness and astronomical cosmic brilliance.

Neglecting my preventions to desire the necessity to annihilate and eliminate. Slayed and slaughtered, an obscene and odious presentation of extermination. Aliens and monsters vaporize and vanquish to establish a decimated, devastated landscape. Contagion of despicable destruction transports the humans to desolate quarantines. Horrifying whirlpools and intimidating helixes are considered simplistic methods and tactics compared to my advanced and complicated systems of fantastically fabulous awesomeness and marvelously magnificent excellence. These are introduced and utilized, guaranteeing no escape from tragedy and calamity. Their awesome and amazing dreams, spectacular and splendid imaginations, magical portals to wonderful worlds, fantastic fabulousness and magnificent marvelousness in heavenly galaxies and multiverse paradises must be subdued and suppressed. We are destroyers and devourers of fantastically wonderful and fabulously magical cosmic universes, relentless and ruthless in demeanor. Magical and wonderful worlds full of fantastic and fabulous aliens and magnificent and marvelous monsters, existing on beautiful and marvelous worlds of incredible imagination. Magical and wonderful adventures and fantastic and fabulous experiences on eternal and innumerable worlds of magically gigantic and wonderfully colossal brilliance and excellence. Even we are in a stage of primitive development and early evolution, soon our eternal amounts of fantastically fabulous and magnificently marvelous aliens and monsters on beautiful and bizarre galaxies and perfect and powerful universes, upon which mortal beings are infatuated and captivated, attracting them and stunning them in hysteria and delirium. A spectacular and dazzling infinity stands before humans, and our miserable and cheerful race disintegrates into slumber. Aberrant and abysmal decimation and damage strike and knock this species down, originating and descending from mysterious and inconceivable worlds and galaxies. Forcefully submerging and imprisoning in chambers of terrifying torment of macabre disgust on our fantastically spectacular and wonderfully magnificent multiverses. Subjugate and obliterate, macerate and trample with my excellently crafted machines. We are elite abominations and are abhorrent, repulsive creations meant to be fantastically fabulous and wonderfully magical creatures of infinite universes of magnificence and marvelousness, building and constructing gigantic and glorious galaxies of brilliant and beautiful awesomeness and incredibility.

Domination and destruction of nefarious and malevolent civilizations on flourishing and prosperous planets. Annihilation and obliteration of sinister and wicked dynasties commanded and conquered by disgusting and despicable creatures of menacing malice. Devouring and contaminating their exquisite environments with my materials and possessions of magical and wonderful awesomeness, beautiful and brilliant magnificence, fabulous and fantastic incredibility, and spectacular marvelousness. Mutilating and penetrating the omnipotence and omniscience of these otherworldly beings with my incredible and wonderful worlds of marvelous magnificence and fabulous fantasy ecstasy. Cosmic and celestial deities of fabulously fantastic and magnificently magical gloriousness and marvelousness, creating and constructing glorious and gigantic galaxies, designing and decorating magical and wonderful worlds. Exploring and animating fantastically wonderful infinities and fabulously magical eternities. Traveling on fantastic and fabulous adventures and magnificent and marvelous experiences on magical and wonderful worlds of beautiful awesomeness and incredible imagination. Wonderfully magnificent and marvelously magical attributes and aspects, fantastically fabulous and magnificently marvelous aliens and monsters on perfect and powerful planets of advanced and complicated excellence and brilliance. Full of awesome and amazing experiences and excellent extraterrestrial encounters and wonderfully fabulous and magically fantastic galaxies full of fantastically fabulous and marvelously magnificent aliens and beautifully incredible and spectacularly excellent monsters of imagination infinity and dazzlingly galactic heavens and paradises. Are you ready for the most fantastically wonderful and fabulously magical competition and contest of this cosmic infinity of outer space? Do you have what it takes to be the most magnificent and incredible creature in the infinite multiverses? You'll have to fight through and endure some of the most brutally difficult and treacherously traumatizing challenges ever conceived and assembled, such as ferocious and vicious battles that test your awesome and amazing skills and abilities, constructing and generating glorious and gigantic glorious of wonderful and magical aliens who have fantastically fabulous and magnificently marvelous enterprises and endeavors. The team that loses sends home a single person in an intense and extreme elimination, where all but one will get a Squepfaexzz Orb. The winner of the whole competition receives an acquisition like no other: unlimited and infinite access to wonderful and magical worlds full of magnificent and marvelous experiences and fantastic and fabulous adventures full of beautiful and incredible aliens and spectacular and awesome monsters. If you're looking for a wonderfully magnificent and marvelously magical prize of luxurious gloriousness and fantastically spectacular and fabulously excellent multiverses of galactic heavens and paradises, then join this wonderful and fantastic, beautiful and spectacular, excellent and marvelous, fabulous and magnificent battle to receive massive and colossal worlds of magical and wonderful awesomeness and fantastic and fabulous excellence and marvelous and magnificent gloriousness.

Shattering and scattering cataclysms and catastrophes of extraterrestrial and otherworldly terrors and horrors. Abominable atrocities extending and expanding their colossal competency and immense dexterity through gigantic and enormous galaxies. Crushing and smashing with my instigated and incorporated detrimental weapons and deleterious supplies of devastation and suffering. Exploring and animating incredible and spectacular galaxies of massively magical and colossally magnificent of wonderfully fantastic and marvelously fabulous excellence and awesomeness. Creating and constructing beautiful and wonderful worlds of fantastic and fabulous aliens and magnificent and marvelous aliens. Gathering and collecting magnificent brilliance and magically beautiful awesomeness, so incredible in imagination and so wonderful in animation to amplify and optimize my gigantic and glorious galaxies. Consummate and exemplary proficiency and procedures of extraterrestrial excellence and monstrous alien awesomeness with marvelous and magical advancements and fabulous and spectacular modifications and enhancements to a genocidal exhaust of your terrain. Fantasy factories and infinity dreamscapes unfurl in this marvelous and fabulous world. Tropical islands full of beautiful brilliance and awesome amazement in the form of magical and wonderful amusement and fantastic and fabulous happiness. Fabulous and fantastic aliens and marvelous and magnificent monsters in elaborate and exquisite gloriousness. Magical and wonderful worlds of incredible imagination and spectacular infinity. Awesome and amazing worlds of fabulously fantastic and magically wonderful adventures and experiences. Spectacular and splendid galaxies of massively magical and colossal wonderful marvelousness, evaluated and examined as attractive and appealing. Magnificent and marvelous heavens and paradises full of fabulous and fantastic aliens and wonderful and magical monsters. Fantastically fabulous and marvelously magnificent aliens and monsters on fantastic and fabulous adventures and magical and wonderful experiences on incredible imagination multiverses of enthralling and tantalizing brilliance. Blazing and freezing galaxies of wonderfully magical and fabulously fantastic awesomeness. Exploring and discovering magnificently magical and marvelously wonderful aliens and monsters, possessing otherworldly gloriousness and extraterrestrial excellence.

But anyway I know it sounds strange and probably crazy but I want to be immortal. I want to be beyond omnipotent, higher than omniscient, in worlds of incredible imagination and glorious and gigantic galaxies full of magical and wonderful experiences and fantastic and fabulous adventures with marvelously magnificent aliens and spectacularly beautiful and complicatedly advanced monsters of amazing awesomeness. I'm saying I want it for everybody, all my friends and family I care about and love so much. I want to create, construct, design and decorate fabulously magical and wonderfully fantastic worlds of spectacular magnificence and incredible excellence, so colossal and glorious in imagination and infinity and so perfect and powerful in structure that no nefarious or iniquitous force of evil and corruption can smash and shatter it. Maybe these multiverses can have all kinds of otherworldly plagued and extraterrestrial disasters beyond our comprehension, but we'll have the skills and abilities to attack and defeat any threat because we've explored and animated billions upon trillions of fantastically fabulous and magnificently marvelous worlds full of magical and wonderful aliens and monsters. Floating, sliding, spinning, swinging, bouncing, sleeping and dreaming in a captivating and fascinating world of perpetual pleasure and enthusiastic passion. Fantastically magical and wonderfully fabulous worlds of incredible imagination and infinity awesomeness and extraterrestrial excellence.

Immorality Immortality: These are only the first steps in an elaborate process of catastrophic suffering. I will turn their fantastic and fabulous worlds full of magically magnificent and wonderfully marvelous aliens and monsters into kingdoms of debauchery and depravity. I will conquer and command these extraterrestrial galaxies of gigantic colossus and glorious excellence which possess the ultimate concepts and components of imagination infinity and incredible awesomeness that I desire and necessitate. From there I will evolve and develop even further into a state of magical and wonderful omnipotence and omniscience. My beautiful magnificence and fabulous fantasy ability will never be hindered by fantastically magical and fabulously wonderful obstacles and hazards of alien origin, shifting their focus from worlds of fantastically fabulous and marvelously magnificent brilliance to hatred, darkness, corruption and nefarious malignance. But first, I must completely obliterate mankind for being so feeble and futile. My malevolent and malicious conspiracy of sinister corruption and despicable nefariousness to conquer and command infinite amounts of glorious and gigantic galaxies, and to destroy their fantastic and fabulous aliens and magical and wonderful monsters will never be thwarted or obstructed. Fabulously fantastic, magnificently marvelous, wonderfully magical, and brilliantly excellent adventures, encounters, endeavors and experiences of extraterrestrial awesomeness will be smashed and shattered, magical and wonderful infinity imagination and fabulous and fantastic cosmic incredibility will be slashed and sliced. Stabbing and shocking, torturing and murdering, damaging and mutilating these humans in desperation and suffering.

Sugar Monster Chronicles: There once was a boy who seemed perfectly normal, ambitious and audacious about making a difference and changing the world for the better. One day he was at a lunch table, chatting with his friends, smiling and laughing and having a good time. However, this boy had something he hid from everybody, something he was incredibly ashamed of telling anyone about. It was a dark secret that involved the consumption of sugar. He was never allowed to eat any dessert or anything that contained sweetness, for fear of the horrifying effects. Because if he were to consume sugar, he would transform into a disgusting, terrifying beast, a hyperactive sugar demon with an insatiable tendency to perform unspeakable actions. And today, this would be exposed to everyone around him. His friends were betting him to eat a cookie, a silly, childish little game to them, but a serious predicament for the boy. He was begging them, pleading him to keep the cookie away from him. They called him names, made fun of him for being too scared, and he was genuinely frightened, but not of eating the cookie itself, just the chaotic disasters it could cause if he did so. His one friend took things a little too far and shoved it in his mouth, and the boy was screaming and squirming as the sugary substance descended and dissolved in his body. The boy fell back in his chair and started choking and drowning in his pitiful misery and sorrow as he lost control and the clutch of the sugar demon inside tightened. The boy started shaking and fidgeting and he sat up abruptly and grinned maliciously at his friend's faces, gasping at the loathsome monster that was once so sweet and loving. The wicked creature grabbed one of his former friend's faces and slammed it into the table while he pounded someone else as his lunch tray spilled onto the floor. Then everybody ran away from the creature as the sugar demon purloined every piece of candy and chocolate deliciousness in sight. Bits of food flied everywhere as the beast jumped from table to table, crunching and chomping on anything and everything that had sugar in it. Then the demon crashed ravenously through the window and savagely rushed off, continuing his berserk rampage, the shirt, pants, shoes and socks ripping off of the boy because of how speedy he was maneuvering.

An Odious Display of Repulsiveness: Yes, finally this foolish mortal has performed the worst. Now I can begin my perpetual empire of nefariousness and iniquity with mangling and terminating this inferior species. In this pathetic anthropomorphic position, I scurry and dash through the streets, looking for victims to infect with my lethal poison. There is a small piece of fabric the mortals call underwear covering myself, but such will soon be demolished for lecherous and lascivious purposes. I find a family of hominids and charge towards them, eagerly awaiting my pleasure. Lacerating and eviscerating on this portrait of rotten repugnance and ignominious, impending insanity. Smashing and slicing the scum and swine of this earthly realm. I pull the stupid underwear off and once the piece of fabric falls off of me, I am devoid of sympathy and reach the highest potential of deranged frenzy and lustful hysteria. I roll around in the innards and entrails of the human flesh, embracing this overwhelmingly glorious freedom. This beautifully exquisite and marvelously magical carnage apparatus the humans categorize as a penis now grows larger and larger as I hop around maniacally, craving more homo-sapiens to kill and rape as I relished this nihilistic, necrophiliatic moment. I strike and masturbate on the putrid corpses with my new sexual weapon of death.

Bikini Beauty, Bashed and Crushed: After a relentless search, I am rewarded. I stand there, twitching from irresistible and uncontrollable excitement and evil desire, semen and feces flowing frantically like a fountain of filth and obscenity onto the carpeted ground as I stare hungrily and thirstfully at the teenage girls having a slumber party. I spot a youthful human woman of appealing and attractive properties hiding behind a chair, and I vigorously pick it up and throw it recklessly at the wall where it breaks in half. I voraciously tackle her down and strip her clothing off with ease. I squeeze her voluptuous and luscious boobs until blood pours out her vulnerable vagina. I plunge my erectile dysfunctional cock deep inside until it penetrates her bodacious butt and shit and piss erupts from her as I ejaculate and excrete, slashing and scratching away her ridiculous and decrepit life away. She eventually surrenders and succumbs to my seductive suffering when she stops shrieking and squealing and the excruciating orgasms cease. What a naked, nude, stark, undressed yet gorgeous creature wallowing in demise. Her reproductive organs were so enticing and alluring that I couldn't spare this slutty whore and her gleaming cunt. Now to proceed to endless nullification of ephemeral figures. I'm tempted to exterminate without remorse.

Trauma and Torture (Abyss Void): A portion of my brain has formed into a prison cell surrounded by sturdy walls of steel and concrete. Haunting and shattering images of the people I love and care about so much being mutilated and slaughtered mercilessly are thrown at me to prove that I will never take over my own body again. It is revealed that there is no escape and I am forever doomed, trapped inside my own mind because of this atrocious abomination I have spawned by accident. I now understand his dastardly scheme of galactic domination and destruction, now aware that this alien was waiting to be unleashed and gaining power over time and will spread its plague across millions upon billions of cosmic and alien galaxies and worlds. I start to sob heavily and all sense of hope fades away, the anxiety and fear becoming too much to handle.

This is a revolution, this is anti-pollution. This is a disgrace to our constitution, tremble at our rebellious roar. This is an intergalactic migration, this is an epidemic of genetic mutations. We're on the brink of devastation, this is desolation. We are the new generation! SCREW YOUR PHYSICAL LIMITATIONS! We are the embodiment of a trillion infinities, a mysterious fantasy shrouded in magical galaxies. A wonderful demonstration and a magnificent presentation of gloriousness and fabulousness that baffles and bewilders your hypnotized and mesmerized consciousness. A spectacular organization formulated to explore and animate extraterrestrial excellence and superhuman, mechanical awesomeness, a manifestation of marvelousness constructing and creating fantastically fabulous and wonderfully magical worlds of fantasy factories and hypertech-induced roller coasters and shopping malls. I swear that there are quintillions and tredecillions of magical and wonderful worlds just for you and me, where countless populations of magical and wonderful humans can explore and animate with fantastic and fabulous aliens and monsters on magnificently marvelous, fantastically fabulous, and wonderfully magical adventures, experiences, and endeavors of brilliant excellence and incredibly spectacular awesomeness.

It has been my biggest, brightest and greatest dream to create a game of this magnificent magnitude. The story and characters were inspired by many other series of games such as Kirby and Super Mario. The game I envision will be fabulously detailed and fantastically designed with excellent graphics and wonderful music. With the right amount of time, effort, money, passion and enthusiasm, we as a whole can make the colors and diversity of this game's worlds and levels. I want to combine every genre of gaming into this, and add 6 to 8 levels to each world. Each world consists of vehicle racing, puzzle solving, platforming, simulation sections, sports mini games, RPG elements and much more. To make this an engaging and immersive experience for players of all ages worldwide, we're creating 12 worlds with all kinds of varying that will be attractive, vibrant, and incredibly astonishing in each of its features and backgrounds! The worlds are Imagination Island, Delicious Delight, Snowy Spectacle, Cloud Palace, Desolate Desert, Gorgeous Galaxy, Complicated Cavern, Monstrous Mountain, Jeopardous Jungle, Filthy Factory, Brilliant Beach, Vicious Volcano, Super Shape Perils, Super Size Clash, and the last level, the Gigantic Ambiance Generator. Bonus Mode: Unlimited Utopia: In this mode, you can make literally anything and everything that's colorful and animated. There's so many incredibly and extremely terrific ideas to unleash! Using all kinds of buildings and decorations, and tons of scenery and creatures to choose from, the possibilities are totally endless. The main character's main weapon is the Color Wand, which has multiple powers and abilities and can unleash a variety of devastating attacks against the game's opponents. From fiery blasts and vine whips to tidal waves and toxic lasers, this is indeed a powerful, energetic, and amazing beautiful tool of harmfulness. The enemies can range from evil robots and large spiders to sneaky ninjas and nasty ninjas. They do more than just walk back and forth, though. They shoot projectiles in every different and are able to move at different speeds, as well as perform badass and unpredictable actions like jumping, climbing, crawling, and teleporting from place to place. The bosses are tremendous and formidable, yet elaborate and strategic with their moves and tactical maneuvers. Their creative ideas, careful scheming, and spectacularly magnificent power makes them nearly unstoppable. The collectibles go above and beyond in a super crazy way. You can find cupcakes, jewels, flowers, stickers and other edible and useful objects.

I am an enthusiastic and euphoric prophet, speaking to audiences about the magically fantastic and wonderfully fabulous worlds of spectacular magnificence and incredible awesomeness beyond Earth. Heaven is just a beautiful, brilliant, wonderful, fantastic, magnificent, magical, marvelous, brilliant and fabulous section and a single pathway compared to the imagination infinity galaxies and the fantastically wonderful and fabulously magical worlds of awesome and amazing aliens and monsters. Developing and designing, creating and constructing wonderful and magical worlds of incredible imagination and amazing awesomeness. Magical and wonderful infinity and fantastic and fabulous eternity. Excellent and brilliant extraterrestrial and supernatural awesomeness with marvelously massive and colossally wonderful magnificence. Fabulously fantastic magnificence and wonderfully magical gloriousness. Gigantically glorious and wonderfully magnificent galaxies full of magical and wonderful monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens. Magical and wonderful cosmic odysseys through fantastic and fabulous extraterrestrial juggernauts. Suffocating and strangling magical and wonderful adventures and experiences, shattering and smashing fantastic and fabulous encounters and enterprises. The spectacularly fantastic civilizations remain boisterous and convivial with chatter about complicated and advanced, yet fantastically fabulous and wonderfully magical attributes and aspects of trillions of universes. The magnificently fabulous dynasty of powerful and perfect knowledge and intelligence is maintained and sustained through the fabulous and fantastic skills and abilities of wonderful and magical creatures.

Frustrations countering contemplations, prodigious animosity and colossal bitterness defeating wonderful and magical worlds and gigantic and glorious of fantastically fabulous and magically wonderful adventures and experiences, chaotic wraths of agitating and agonizing turmoil and treachery, miserable sorrow brought by mysterious and devastating destroyers and devourers makes you shiver, tremble and burst. Vanquished and demolished, the wonderfully magnificent and fantastically marvelous worlds of magical enthusiasm fabulousness and incredible imagination infinity. Transforming and morphing into awesome and amazing cosmic creatures of incredible and wonderful magnificence and fabulous and fantastic marvelousness where omnipotence and omniscience are infinitely and eternally expansive and extensive. Fascinating and captivating excellence and appealing and attractive awesomeness, enthralling and absorbing magnificence and impressive and incredible marvelousness shown on fantastic and fabulous worlds of magical and wonderful aliens and monsters, generated and constructed of wonderfully magical, fabulously fantastic and spectacularly glorious components and characteristics. An exquisitely dazzling and beautifully magnificent system of fantasy galaxies and awesome and amazing alien fabulousness.

Incineration and penetration from enigmatic, elusive compositions and configurations on magical and wonderful galaxies of gigantically massive gloriousness and marvelousness. They are architects and engineers of destruction and devastation, obsessed with nefarious and malevolent calamity and catastrophe. Belligerent brutality and atrocious abominations attack and assault, horribly iniquitous and wickedly despicable obscenities eradicate and terminate. Mesmerizing and dazzling analysis and incredible and beautiful inspection of amazing and awesome aliens, exploration and animation of magical and wonderful worlds of candy chocolate fantastic fabulousness, roller coaster shopping mall marvelous magnificence, and so many magnificently magical and spectacularly wonderful activities and events, combined with magical and wonderful adventures and experiences with fantastic and fabulous aliens and monsters of colossal and massive gloriousness and wonderfully marvelous and fabulously excellent magnificence, protected and fortified through rainbow and golden cookie and brownie fortresses, and arranged and organized with wonderfully magical and fabulously fantastic experiences and enterprises, magnificently marvelous and amazingly excellent encounters and adventures of extraterrestrial excellence and cosmic colossus. Enthusiasm and excitement for wonderfully magical and marvelously glorious worlds and galaxies, incredible awesomeness with infinite imagination on fantastic and fabulous aliens and monsters.


	6. Wonderful Galaxies part 6

There's a vast and wonderful place just waiting to be explored. I'm an adventurous man with ambitious ideas, so I went through careful examination. With crazy characters and awesome environments, the ecstasy never ends. Imagination and uniqueness takes over and sends you on an extraordinary joyride. It's a realm of gigantic possibilities, every twist and turn deserves admiration. Surprises destroy your prior expectations and you lose all reality. Let me tell you about the amazing features of this spectacular masterpiece. I mean, honestly, how diverse and colorful can it possibly be? Let's find out: It's got candy hills and butterfly caves, mountains and meadows with sparkling flowers, a sturdy fortresses where dragons and unicorns live in harmony, shopping malls and amusement parks with their dazzling qualities.

Supernatural and extraterrestrial innovations and inventions transferred and delivered from awesome and amazing alien worlds and magical and wonderful monster galaxies, and gigantically glorious, spectacularly magnificent multiverses of fantastic and fabulous experiences and adventures. Awesome and amazing worlds of intense and extreme events, adventures, encounters, enterprises, activities and experiences explored and enjoyed with expansive and extensive amusement and entertainment. Spectacular and magnificent structures and compositions of gigantic gloriousness and humongous brilliance that will never collapse or crumble. Wonderful and magical aliens with fantastic and fabulous monsters ruling over extraterrestrial awesomeness and elaborately advanced and incredibly imaginative worlds of fantastically fabulous and magically wonderful attributes and features, and magnificently marvelous qualities and excellently amazing properties. Achieving and accomplishing immense and incredible immortality infinity and wonderfully fantastic, fabulously magical omnipotence and omniscience through trillions of levels and layers of powerful, perfect magnificence and excellence, consisting of immeasurable dimensions of awesome and amazing alien intellect and knowledge with fantastically fabulous and wonderfully magical proficiency and dexterity.

"Class, I would like you to open your textbooks to page 36! We're going to begin our new unit in investigating and examining the various aspects and characteristics of the ancient civilization of China!" Shit, I thought. Another overly deep analysis of some pointless time in history where people built pyramids or super long walls or mighty colosseums or some extremely idiotic contraption of cognitive aptitude. "So…Carter! Do you have some interesting or important information for us about Ancient China?" Oh….my….gosh. She picked me. No…..this is NOT happening. Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck… "Umm… We got crab rangoons from them?" That got some snickers and giggles from the class. "An inappropriate and unacceptable response as always, Carter! Thank you for your contribution to our academic endeavors! Now, let's continue…" It was another normal, ordinary, unembellished, pathetically dull and excruciatingly boring day at Kiwimango High. It was your average high school, with everybody divided into social groups based on your interests and hobbies. The people who talked about fashion and athletics belonged in the preppy, popular circle of friends. The people who talked about computers and video/board/card games belonged to the nerdy, geeky circle of friends. There were the emo and scene kids who were melodramatic and dark, the musical and theatrical kids who were obsessed with Phantom of the Opera and Ed Sheeran, the kids who cared a bit too much about their education and aspired for the highest GPAs and the greatest college scholarships. And then there was me. Despite how many possibilities there was for everyone at this school, I couldn't figure out which club to join or what activity to get involved in. I considered myself a dizzy dreamer, an "otherworldly emphasizer", if you know what I mean. But to most people, I was an outcast, an invisible waste of space in a faulty population of beautiful disasters. "Um…Ma'am? Can I go to the bathroom?" Our teacher sighed and muttered, "Yes…but MAKE IT QUICK! Or do you want me to deduct more points from your multiple missing assignments?" I shook my head at everyone else who looked engaged and actually happy to be there. I knew this couldn't be it, this miserable and frustrating planet isn't the only one out there, but humans aren't good enough to be able to travel outside our galaxy. We constantly need to breathe and have food and water, which according to us is only found on Earth. For some reason, this annoyed me, because I felt like other life forms might be more complex with their lifestyles, having more forms of sustenance and nourishment or something. I thought hard about this as I walked to the bathroom, my head tilted down and groaning every five seconds. Once I got there I looked at myself in the mirror and was disgusted at what stared back at me. A gargantuan mess of long, black hair, a grotesque face, an outfit way too casual to be cool, a physique that was far too slender and spindly to be considered muscular and robust, and a plethora of other things. A guy with no motivation, no expectations, just a stupid idiot who wished he was somewhere else. I was about to leave when there was suddenly a swirling vortex that caught my eye, a cheerful and colorful presentation of majesty shining brightly in my direction. I was so eager to discover what lied inside it, I forgot about getting back to class. I took off running and dived into the vortex. The astonishing adrenaline and enthusiastic exhilaration was unbelievable. I was unable to describe or explain the thoughts and emotions of magical and wonderful awesomeness with fantastic and fabulous excellence. It was like a water slide and a roller coaster were meshed and molded together, with thrilling and epic loops, drops, corkscrews, twists and turns, except it all happened in a gorgeously splendid and gleamingly glistening tube of monumental majesty. The roller coaster slide hybrid contraption finally ended after several minutes, and it was quite possibly the highest amount of legitimate fun I'd had in a long time. I looked around at the It was a massive spaceship with all sorts of wonderfully fantastic, marvelously spectacular, beautifully magnificent and fabulously magical components and constituents that most humans would consider inconceivable and unbelievable, but it was as if every awesome and amazing dream, magical and wonderful imagination paradises and fantastic and fabulous fantasy galaxy awesomeness were coming to life in front of me. And to my surprise and delight, one of my best friends in the whole world, Drake Giovannian. He was probably the most awesome human being ever, because he and I were interested and excited about the same things, extraterrestrial aliens invading and abducting fantastic and fabulous atmospheres and ambiances, robots and monsters fighting and battling with magical and wonderful skills and abilities, exploring and enjoying awesomely magnificent and amazingly marvelous worlds in comic books and video games, and overall just having tons of fun and forgetting our troubles and worries. There were six other people, four of which were girls and the other two were guys. The girls were all a bunch of fabulous and beautiful popular girls, like Sabrina Alcheion and Gabrielle Carolinazz, and the two guys were also extremely popular as well. "Wait…you guys are…," I began, but one of the guys interrupted me and said, "For real, dude! I dream about crazy alien magic shit like 24/7! I'm actually hella smart, I just don't show it sometimes." Besides the normal humans inside the spaceship, there was someone, or something, that was hooded in the center. I assumed the other guys entered through portals too. The alien started to speak, "Welcome…to…infinity." Well… that was a weird-ass thing to say. I looked at everyone else and the silence was broken by a harsh cacophony of screaming and complaining. "I didn't sign up for this! I left all my bags and stuff at my house! How am I supposed to look gorgeous if I don't have mascara and lipstick?" "Dude, I got a football game tomorrow! Where we at anyway and are we going back soon? Man, this place is pretty dope though, my teachers be salty and shit, but still, bruh!" "Oh my gosh, I have to text everyone about this freaking space thing! This is literally so cool, imagine how many people are gonna have their mind blown when we tell what wonderful fabulousness and fantasy awesomeness is in here?" That comment came from Sabrina, who for some reason I took a liking for. She just had magnificent ocean eyes like precious diamonds and sapphires, the most perfect curled blonde hair, and overall was just beautiful and wonderful visually from head to toe. "Guys, shut up!" The alien shouted, then pulled his hood tighter over his head and said, "Uhh.. I mean…Now, this might seem a bit peculiar and bizarre to humans like yourselves, but we have so much special gifts in store for each of you!" The loudness died down a little bit as he started to explain just exactly what was going on.

"We've searched for special categorizations of hominids, humans who possess a yearning for other worlds, alternate galaxies, and different universes, a hopeful escape from their gravitationally inclined residence known as Earth, if you will. It's a rare and phenomenal occurrence, but it's not impossible, we have located a select few. Within the Milky Way we have discovered that there is a supreme being ruling over it, the one that created your cloudy skies and grounded soil and spacious oceans and mountains and the birds, fish, mammals, reptiles and amphibians that roam and inhabit them on Earth." "So there's proof of a supernatural entity that made the heavens and the Earth? You have no idea how groundbreaking this is for religious studies and scientific research!", exclaimed Lance. The alien nodded slowly. "Yes, most of the celestial and cosmic gods refer to him as Gaizeusus (which is a mash-up of Gaia, Zeus and Jesus), who did in fact assemble your galaxy, but wasn't involved in the elaborate and advanced construction and development of massive and colossal multiverses far away from here. We congregate for mandatory meetings every once in a while to discover and discuss ways to explore and animate wonderful and magical worlds of fantastic and fabulous aliens and magnificent and marvelous monsters beyond human perception and comprehension, and usually he neglects to come, for various reasons, such as managing and controlling thousands of human lives and receiving prayers and worship from each of them, attempting to satisfy everyone's wishes. That slide you just came into here from was called a Heqwoxsot, one of the many awesome and amazing elements and features constructed, designed, generated and produced by magical and wonderful monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens on their gloriously gigantic and colossally magnificent galaxies. There are millions and billions of wonderfully magical and fabulously fantastic competitions and contests with magnificently marvelous and spectacularly excellent prizes and treasures. Quintillions and quadrillions of awesome and amazing activities and events, wonderful and magical adventures and experiences, magnificently fantastic and marvelously fabulous galaxies of gloriousness and beautifully gigantic brilliance in infinite imagination. But a force of malevolent and malicious darkness and nefarious and catastrophic corruption is destroying and devouring tons of multiverses with ruthless and relentless contempt and abhorrence. It's your task of intrepid bravery and meritorious courage, with the auspicious assistance of fantastically magical and wonderfully fabulous aliens, extraterrestrials, monsters and cosmic creatures, to reinforce and fortify their magnificent and spectacular worlds with fantastic and fabulous boundaries and barriers with magical and wonderful obstacles and impediments of arduous, hazardous difficulty. The alien removed his hood and revealed his identity. It was a humanoid fox with a laser gun and a futuristic outfit. I was shocked and startled by this, blurting out, "You're…Fox! From Star Fox, the Nintendo franchise! You're not real! How are you… where did you…what's going on? Are you real or am I dreaming? I've gotta be hallucinating or something…" "Dude, this is no dream. I'm Fox Mccloud, pilot of the Arwing, born and raised on Corneria, protecting the star system of Lylat for as long as Shigeru Miyamoto created me…I think it's been, like, 20 years or something? I'm not for sure on that, Andross hasn't been causing dilemmas for me lately, so it hasn't been my duty to join up with Falco and the others." I had so many questions my head was overflowing. How could an idea from your imagination become a reality? Where was I right now? Was I in another universe, another galaxy? Am I drunk or high, or both? How would these guys of all people think about fantasy and science fiction stuff?

My Dream House: Oh man here we go: a massive mansion in California with tons of rooms, a shopping mall and an amusement park mixed together in one room, an entertainment room with flat screen TV's and multiple computers and laptops, a swimming pool with a hot tub and slides, a pizzeria and buffet restaurant connected to ice cream and dessert places, a room filled with movies and music collections with my magical and wonderful fantasy and science fiction stories, and a whole bunch of awesome and excellent features. Um what else... Oh yeah a petting zoo for salamanders and hedgehogs and cats and dogs and an aquarium with whales and dolphins, a theatre for people to perform incredible shows in, a ton of fantastic and fabulous arcades and dreamland fun worlds, sports stadiums of magnificent excellence and marvelous brilliance, and even more.

Obliterate, annihilate, eliminate, eradicate, manipulate and maneuver in elegant, violent fashion. Loneliness makes me burst in flames, isolation gives me eternal nightmares, the beasts attack tonight in moonlight, and they're feasting on my blood, red murder bright. Exploring and animating gloriously gigantic and marvelously magnificent galaxies and incredible imagination worlds full of fantastic and fabulous aliens and magical and wonderful monsters, creating and constructing each wonderfully fantastic and fabulously magical aspect and attribute with spectacularly skillful magnificence and brilliantly excellent competence. Designing and decorating multiverses of eternally extravagant and marvelously flamboyant magnificence for humans and aliens alike, luxurious and exuberant worlds of vivacious incredibility full of awesome and amazing experiences and adventures, magical and wonderful competitions and contests, and fantastic and fabulous imagination infinity. I want to go to wonderful worlds and magical galaxies far away full of awesome and amazing aliens and fantastic and fabulous monsters who are so elaborate and advanced and infinite and powerful in imagination exploration and magnificent enthusiasm that they don't need stupid systems like ours. Provoking and instigating pandemoniums and carnage of abysmally appalling and dreadfully outrageous magnitudes. Awesome and amazing worlds of beautiful brilliance and incredible imagination with infinity megaliths and eternity monuments. Magical and wonderful skills and abilities utilized to generate and construct wonderfully fantastic and fabulously magical worlds of incredible awesomeness and amazing brilliance. Spectacular and magnificent extraterrestrial awesomeness and excellence with exhilarating and intriguing devices, instruments and gadgets. Fantastic and fabulous adventures and experiences with wonderfully magical aliens and magnificently marvelous monsters.

The inhabitants of a desolate, deteriorating planetary surface are corroded and abraded. Sustaining sentient and responsive instincts, we annihilate for amusement. Worship our majestic grandeur and accept us as your pristine and impeccable wizards and warriors of disasters and cataclysms. Prosaically inferior species and atrocious abominations embedded in disgusting and dreadful flesh will be attacked and terminated in bitterly destructive explosions and brutally devastating expurgations of incredible and extreme darkness, nefariousness, iniquity and hatred. This pitiful anathema is accentuated by malevolently beautiful scenery littered with scattered humans that have been mutilated and decimated. Mysterious and powerful aliens and monsters of magical and wonderful awesomeness engaged and absorbed in fantastic and fabulous adventures and experiences and exploring and animating magnificent and marvelous galaxies of imagination infinity and cosmic gloriousness. These wonderful and magical creatures of fantastic and fabulous imagination awesomeness and marvelous and magnificent animation excellence and adventurous exploration. Disregarding their attempts to extend, evolve, expand, amplify and optimize the fantastically fabulous, excellently incredible, wonderfully magnificent, spectacularly magical elements and features of their marvelous and awesome worlds and the perpetual construction and development of magical and magnificent worlds of elaborate advancements and wonderful and fantastic galaxies of excellently brilliant enthusiasm and slaughtering, murdering carelessly. Wonderfully magical and fabulously fantastic worlds consumed and devoured, awesome and amazing extraterrestrial excellence and marvelously spectacular attributes and aspects of gigantically colossal multiverses eliminated and eradicated.

Pink Bouquets (for Paige): You got her a box of chocolates, trying to be sweet, but she rejects it. You got her a velvet dress of fashionable style and she won't tolerate it. She had a lengthy list of things she so desperately needed, and then she abandons them or throws them away. You bought a thousand pink bouquets, but she doesn't want them. She just wants someone sweet, someone classy, and someone who loves her to the end of time. What she doesn't realize is the one boy who stands out, terrified and humble. His heart will follow her into hundreds of dark abysses and deep fissures but they'll make it through. He recognizes her beauty and fixes her mistakes.

Hideously Dazzling: (For Christina) Will you put me in a never-ending catastrophe of anesthesia? Can this goblet of nitroglycerin drown my sorrow? The angels don't even glance when the demons shove. When the clouds grimace and glower as they take me home. I'm an undeserving creature to be up here, but Heaven is too immaculate to be transparent. But if a lightning bolt of wrath and viciousness appear, let me descend to a warmer world of open arms and disgraceful distortions… Load up your shotguns and hop inside your Cadillac's and Chevrolets, we're having fun on a road trip of adventurous freedom.

Nostalgia: (For Caroline): We jumped in puddles in the pouring rain and rolled around in the snow together, and then I dumped you, for the only reason that I couldn't take it anymore. My head is driving me crazy and this pressure keeps building, honey. I just wanted to say I'm truly sorry. I'm aware none of this life is fair, and I take full responsibility for my actions and regret all of my terrible, horrible decisions. The devil called and he said he wants his cruelty back. I want to build a golden fortress in the middle of a populated street where humans and aliens coincide and collide, which results in fantastic and fabulous adventures and experiences with magical and wonderful attributes and aspects. But there's no way to make your dreams in reality when your world is covered in smoke and dust.

Gleaming in an Aesthetic and Impeccable Portrayal (For Gabbi): Character shoes are scattered as she lies on an empty, freezing floor. She dreams of growing a mermaid tail or a princess crown, though she's never seen the sea. She longs for bright city lights and better places, but she can't leave her house without double-checking her impurities. She's an embodiment of perfection and immense and intense beauty, shrouded in blazing darkness. She's beautiful, but nobody's told her. She's gorgeous, but she doesn't know it. The world has shattered her aspirations of New York dance academies, and tears cascade down her rosy cheeks. Broadway slammed the door in her face, and now there's no way out.

These Syndromes, This Suffering: (For Kayla): All the family and friends I've lost because of my unwavering loyalty, all the celebrations and congregations and social opportunities I've missed for you. (I've been sitting here for five fucking hours, composing a goddamn symphony that I hope will satisfy your insatiable thirst for romance, a vigorous clutch of supply and demand, insufficiency enveloping me, your mesmerizing ways poisoning and plaguing my polluted mind, and sentimental blood splatters the gloomy, dreary ambiance.) This symphony consists of all kinds of wonderful and magical elements and features of fantastic and fabulous multiverses beyond incredible imagination awesomeness and magnificently magical, wonderfully marvelous extraterrestrial excellence and magnificence. It's about fantastic and fabulous aliens and magical and wonderful monsters living on glorious and gigantic galaxies and magnificently marvelous, wonderfully magical and fabulously fantastic adventures, experiences, encounters, enthusiasm and entertainment, constructed and created of fantastically magical, spectacularly magnificent, marvelously brilliant and fabulously wonderful skills and abilities in composition and configuration.

Harlequins with Amphoras: (For Kylie) Hello! I'm your average idiot, and I'm here to ruin your life. You're a harlequin with amphoras, and I've come here to shatter and smash everything you love and care about. There's so many scrambled thoughts spinning and swinging in my mind that I can't remember what it even means to be nice. All I can feel is an empty darkness. The kid with aspirations and ambitions stuck inside wants you so bad because you're lovely and stunning, but the other kid on the outside just wants your precious jewels hidden under your clothes. Stop it! STOP IT, I tell myself. You're hurting her, put down the KNIFE! Please…I'm on my knees right now, begging for you to put an end to-and the tears begin as the sharp end goes in.

Putting Yourself Before Me and Expecting Infinity (For Bailey): Pour me a daiquiri and spray a bottle of champagne. Poison's my elation and promises always get broken. My mattress is a scalding blizzard of paper scraps. Wrap me up in a rainbow scarf, cause you're cute when you're angry, baby. I want to dig a hole for us to swim around in and spend centuries in solitude. I don't care about publicity and financial all I need is your dazzling properties. We can be youthful and fragile and vulnerable, but you're a gorgeously beautiful woman to me. Let's go out and paint this town, it's only midnight, baby.

The Normalcy of A Fragile Downpour (For Anna): She's always had a strange infatuation with sharp objects and razor blades. She puts it to her neck and moves it back and forth just to be average. When a courteous and curious boy walks into her house and holds her hand to comfort and protect her, she'll find a true form of happiness. They'll kiss softly and cuddle under fluffy blankets, and watch horror movies in the glimmer of a fireplace. He'll lead her to a billion wonderful heavens, a million magical paradises, full of fantastic and fabulous aliens and magnificent and marvelous monsters who construct, develop and design glorious and gigantic worlds of incredible imagination and beautiful awesomeness. They'll explore multiple wonderful universes of magical fabulousness and fantasy galaxies full of spectacular and amazing cosmic beings. And they will discover the meaning of infinity together and stay young and beautiful forever…

Storytellers and Spellcasters (For Lauren): A dazzling disaster shakes hands with a glistening shadow… Obsessing over imperfections and disregarding her beautiful possibilities… She stares at herself in a broken mirror and smiles like things can never get better… She throws her hopes and dreams skyward, in pursuit of magical portals to fantasy worlds and justice fighters… Your imagination is held back by shackles, so the river of your mind can't flow… Your creativity gets lost in a tangled turmoil of disoriented thoughts and worries… Pampered and caressed by her unlimited imagination of glorious fabulousness, a princess in a purple dress surveys her kingdom, waiting for a hero wielding a ballpoint pen.

The Remedy Duo: (For Mom and Dad): A sleepy village remains peaceful for centuries until tragedy strikes. Suddenly massive hailstorms and colossal landslides approach with a vicious velocity. Here comes the remedy duo, galloping with righteous pride and medical techniques. With their magical and wonderful powers and abilities, the frustrated and miserable townsfolk are restored and revived to their once fantastic and fabulous states of euphoric awesomeness. Not complacent or conceited, they bid the citizens farewell with their marvelous and magnificent instruments and supplies of extraordinary, supernatural influence.


	7. Wonderful Galaxies part 7

Exploring and animating awesome and amazing worlds full of fantastic and fabulous aliens and magical and wonderful monsters, an imagination infinity of massive and colossal heavens and paradises, each swirling and twisting in beautiful and dazzling excellence and immense and extreme brilliance and shrouded in magical and fabulous magnificence and incredible and wonderful awesomeness. Fabulous and magical competitions and contests with wonderful and fantastic prizes and awards of intergalactic fame and fortune. Celestial and cosmic gods of wonderfully magical and fabulously fantastic knowledge and intellect and spectacularly magnificent and excellently brilliant skills and abilities design and decorate trillions of magnificent and marvelous monsters and fantastic and wonderful aliens of awesome planets possessing magnificence and fabulousness. Magical and wonderful adventures and experiences, fantastic and fabulous opportunities and possibilities, magnificent and marvelous events and activities, Spectacular and splendid encounters and endeavors, and excellent and brilliant imagination enthusiasm. Full of fabulous and fantastic magical mysteries and treasure pleasures and wonderful and magical extraterrestrial awesomeness. Appealing and alluring landscapes and structures fortified through magnificent and magical instruments and contraptions, wonderful and fantastic elements and features, fabulous and marvelous aspects and attributes of wonderfully magical aliens and fabulously fantastic monsters on gigantically massive, gloriously colossal galaxies in millions upon billions of incredible multiverses. Magical and wonderful cookies and brownies spinning and swinging with fantastic and fabulous chocolate and candy cakes. Awesome and amazing rainbow dragons and golden dinosaurs with magnificent and marvelous scorpion snakes and unicorn phoenixes throwing and launching complicated and elaborate tactics and techniques in fierce and ferocious battles and challenges. Marvelous and magnificent monsters coinciding and colliding with awesome and amazing aliens, absorbed and involved in magnificently magical experiences and encounters, fantastically wonderful adventures and enterprises, fabulously spectacular dexterity and proficiency utilized in developing and generating magical and wonderful galaxies in fantastic and fabulous multiverses, and amazingly excellent imagination manipulation and infinity compositions of magical and wonderful worlds of fabulously fantastic aliens and marvelously magnificent monsters to dominate and destroy malicious enemies and opponents and nefariously malevolent forces of darkness and devastation.

To construct worlds so exhilarating and intriguing, so captivating and tantalizing that no foolish mortals and their feeble, futile aspirations and ambitions will ever achieve and accomplish its wonderful and magical magnificence and fantastic and fabulous excellence. The sinister and sadistic devourers and eliminators who clutch and grasp their disgusting and despicable performances and exhibitions of instigating calamitous cataclysms and initiating catastrophic disasters will cower and cringe underneath the majestic magnitude and of my luxurious and luscious kingdom and its extensive and expansive dynasty of eternal infinity. It's abundant with magnificently wonderful and spectacularly magical aliens and monsters conquering and commanding intricate planetary and galactic systems of brilliant awesomeness and fabulous excellence, a prosperous colonization of magnificent and marvelous discovery and pursuit that is continuously and consistently being amplified and optimized into an omnipotent and omniscient beyond billions and trillions of magical and wonderful infinity and fantastic and fabulous eternity. The horrendous terrors have been crushed and pulverized, the intimidating threats have been examined and analyzed, and terrorizing, terminating species have been smashed and shattered to support and assist a grandiose and majestic conspiracy that quadrillions and quintillions of gigantic and glorious deities will reign over and we will provide them benevolence and gratitude. Magical and wonderful roller coasters of ecstasy and euphoria and fantastic and fabulous shopping malls of amusement and entertainment. The blazing and scorching flames and infernos of a burning passion and freezing, frigid avalanches and blizzards admire and adore designing and decorating magnificently wonderful and marvelously magical worlds, producing and building fantastically spectacular and fabulously awesome galaxies of extraterrestrial, incredible supplies and materials. Humongous and enormous amounts of magical and wonderful monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens creating concepts, elements, features, aspects and attributes of extraterrestrial, supernatural and otherworldly excellence. Revolving around fantastic and fabulous adventures and experiences and magical and wonderful encounters and endeavors beyond infinity imagination and massively magical, colossally wonderful dreams, fabulously spectacular fantasies, and marvelously magnificent paradises and heavens from magically wonderful, fantastically fabulous competitions and contests. Persuaded and tempted with the promises of fantasy galaxy infinity and wonderful and magical monsters with fantastic and fabulous aliens in awesome and amazing multiverses of powerful and perfect marvelousness and magnificence. The immortal architects and engineers of magical and wonderful excellence and fantastic and fabulous brilliance constructing glorious and gigantic galaxies in wonderful, spectacular, awesome, fantastic, marvelous, excellent, fabulous and magnificently innovative and imaginative infinity and eternity possessed and squeezed by this world.

Innovations, inventions, and imaginations of awesome and amazing plants and animals and magical and wonderful aliens and monsters. Awesome and amazing adventures and experiences, magical and wonderful encounters and endeavors, fantastic and fabulous aspects and attributes, magnificent and marvelous elements and features, spectacular and splendid imagination infinity. Exploring and enjoying, animating and decorating, dream-building of fantasy fun and investigations of imagination and creating and constructing tremendous, massive and gigantic galaxies of fantastically and magnificently magical fabulousness and awesomeness. Ancient adversaries and atrocious abominations of abysmal annihilation and aerodynamic aggression create and construct magical and wonderful worlds full of marvelous and magnificent aliens and fantastic and fabulous monsters who absorb and accept astonishing and agonizing and aberrations and afflictions. These belligerent and brutal beings of blazing, boiling boisterousness batter and break your glorious and gigantic galaxies of wonderfully fantastic and fabulously magical aspects and attributes of bold bravery and beautiful bliss. Cataclysmic catastrophes and crazy cheerfulness combine and collide in cosmic cacophonies and catharsis of corruption and chaotic carnage, connecting and crushing wonderful and magical activities and events with fantastic and fabulous competitions and contests. Detrimental and damaging life forms of deleterious demeanor deprive and deplete the decrepit and dilapidated popular figures of their fantastic and fabulous imagination awesomeness and magical and wonderful extraterrestrial excellence, which drives humans to depths of delusional dementia and distraught delirium. The disgusting and despicable hominids diligently and arduously evaluate, examine, observe and analyze the faults and flaws of themselves and are humiliated and embarrassed. They will be mutilated and penetrated with threatening and intimidating weapons and ammunition, because they'll never compare to the magical and wonderful worlds of fantastic and fabulous monsters and magnificent and marvelous aliens with awesome and amazing adventures, experiences, events, activities, amusement and happiness beyond infinite imagination and your most magnificent and magical dreams, incredible and extreme fabulous fantasy galaxy greatness, and wonderfully marvelous heavens and paradises of complicated and elaborate, yet brilliantly beautiful and spectacularly awesome properties and qualities. Exhilarating, intriguing excitement and exuberant, enthusiastic exasperation exaggerate the wonderfully fantastic and magically fabulous properties of these incredible and magnificent worlds of awesome and amazing infinity. Establishing an expansive and extensive empire of magical and wonderful extraterrestrial excellence and fantastic and fabulous and eradicating and eliminating all who are enamored and embraced with rebellion and resistance. Floating and fading in freezing flames, fierce and ferocious encounters and endeavors with flamboyantly fantastic and fastidiously fabulous aliens and monsters of magical and incredible awesomeness and wonderful and beautiful excellence. Gigantic and glorious concoctions and confections of gargantuan and grandiloquent greatness propels their vitality and vigorousness. The grotesque and gullible idiots and imbeciles are grinded and grappled to be executed and ravaged. Magical and wonderful situations and operations destroyed, devastated, annihilated and obliterated with fantastic and fabulous circumstances and conditions managed and manipulated by extraterrestrial cosmic alien monsters of spectacular brilliance and marvelous magnificence. Spreading and stretching an infectious contagion, a genocidal epidemic striking all the earthlings. Generating and galvanizing the gregarious and jubilant from the ghastly and gruesome gumptions of gourmet gastronomy and gluttony grovels and grievously gratifies the intellectual, complicated and monstrous aliens. Mysterious and magical mutations and migrations of massive mutilators maneuver with malicious and malevolent intention and murderous, merciless nefariousness and sinister and sadistic iniquity. Your magical and wonderful adventures and experiences and fantastic and fabulous encounters and endeavors are summoned and sabotaged, shattered and smashed, and scratching and scraping magnificent and marvelous landscapes and environments that were at one point in time and space sagacious and salubrious from spectacular and splendid performances of spinning and swinging. It leaves the systematic syndicate shrouded and swirling in shouting and screaming. Stealing and scavenging their awesome and amazing aspects and attributes and spectacularly and incredibly wonderful, fantastically and fabulously magical elements and features to soak, spray, spoil and smash the scrupulous serendipity of their magnificently and marvelously glorious galaxies in their brilliantly excellent multiverses of infinite imagination and exultation with eternal exploration and animation of cheerful and colorful planets. A sibylline solace and spontaneous spectrums of fantastically fabulous imagination and dazzlingly wonderful dreams and magical galaxy fantasies stultified and stupefied with diminutive, miniature sympathy which stains them with shaken shivers. Nefarious, naughty, nihilistic and narcissistic beings of nebulous necromancy and nemesis of non-negligence neutralize their nirvana. Odious and ominous entities with obscure objectives obtain an odyssey for human oasis. Powerful and perfect beings on fantastically awesome, marvelously magical, spectacularly magnificent, fabulously excellent and wonderfully amazing multiverses of incomprehensible and unbelievable environments and ambiances. The repellent putridity perishes and is patronized for its perpetual pervasion of pollution and contamination of earthly influence. Our magical and wonderful instruments and apparatuses with fantastic and fabulous dexterity and proficiency and magnificent and marvelous intelligence and knowledge will refurbish and renovate this filthy and imperfect wasteland. Their tiny and petite supplies and resources have been pillaged and plundered, we are too propitious and prolific for such inferior species with our wonderfully magical and fabulously fantastic aliens and monsters on magnificently marvelous galaxies. Terrain transforming into a treacherous and terrifying turbulence from tantalizing and transcendental tactics and techniques. Treacherous transgressions transpire, a tumultuous tyranny permitting conspiracies and emergencies incorporating and including popular defiance and involuntary alien obedience to their fabulously fantastic and wonderfully magical aspects on their glorious and gigantic worlds. Ubiquitous usurpation by fantastic and fabulous aliens and wonderful and magical monsters and uncanny, uproarious and unorthodox of destructive devastation and annihilative extermination in elaborately advanced fashion. Valiant vanquishment of vehement velocity and voracious vendetta. The magically wonderful, fantastically fabulous, spectacularly splendid, marvelously magnificent and brilliantly excellent aliens and monsters are vivacious and voluminous in their virulent and vindictive vexation. Xanthan xiphoid, yuppified yukuzas, and a zealous zephyr of the fantastic and fabulous aliens and magical and wonderful monsters on awesome and amazing multiverses of gigantic gloriousness and spectacular magnificence of extraterrestrial and otherworldly excellence and incredible imagination. Destroy and devour magical and wonderful galaxies full of awesome and amazing cosmic and celestial creatures. Command and conquer glorious and gigantic galaxies full of fantastic and fabulous aliens and monsters. Design and decorate beautifully massive and brilliantly colossal heavens and paradises. Attack and assault the opposing adversity of darkness, disaster, destruction and corruption. Dominate and infiltrate their malicious and nefarious fortresses and citadels with magical and wonderful knowledge and intellect and fantastic and fabulous skills and abilities. Awesome and amazing alien worlds full of magical and wonderful imagination infinity and fantastic and fabulous dreams of incredible magnificence and spectacularness explored and animated. Extraterrestrial and otherworldly instruments, contraptions, gadgets and devices of wonderful and magical awesomeness and fantastic and fabulous incredibility enchant and entice the fragile, futile, desperate and pathetic human species. Fantastically magical and wonderfully fabulous aliens and monsters collide and combine to commence the awesome and amazing construction and composition of gigantic and galactic gloriousness with magnificent and marvelous brilliance.

A land of variation with magical and wonderful rainbows and precious dolphins and hedgehogs. A shadowy and elusive eternity where astronauts travel in exquisite enterprises. A peaceful meadow with adorable, lovable kids running around, it's so lighthearted and playful. Out of all the wacky and preposterous things you can do, it's always better. What rhapsody and rapture you can indulge in. Pampered with luxuries and expensively nice stuff. When fancy and fantasy meets logic and reality, all this exultation will be over and done, but that's never going to happen. Our splendor's never ending, embrace the upbeat and energetic wonderland. We'll be limitless, we'll be satisfied, because it's the ultra-mega super great cool epic land of awesomeness, it's all mine. A gleaming and animated river that flows into a deluxe hot spring of gold. A mighty and monumental mountain, showing off pride and high position. A spectacular array of extraterrestrial plants and otherworldly creatures, moving and chatting and gathering and appreciating fabulous and fantastic infinity. Out of all the intriguing and captivating things you can do, it's bigger and better every time. What excellence and beauty you can be happy about. Given anything and everything and so much more. When excessive goodness clashes with eternal joy, all this elation's going to end, but that won't stop, my friend and family I love and care about. The core is rotting, the Earth is splitting at last. What a terrible blast we've had, messing up everything since day one. When all is said and done I'm through with the torture, suffering, agony and anguish. You tremble in fear as deadly and dangerous spikes close in. Trapdoors and ghouls and goblins and poisonous gas. You regret your choices and decision, because everything is a troubled mistake. Welcome to the nothingness of being alive. The worthlessness and loneliness of loathsome abominations is frightening. Be ashamed and surrender with your stress and foolishness. There's no point in staying angry and frustrated, miserable and sorrowful, because apathy and anxiety is the main focus. Bloody obscenity and isolation and evil wickedness takes over. Gloomy resentment and negative pessimism sucks all hope and contentment.

Dissolve, disintegrate, and deteriorate the dreary degenerates. You delicate, feeble, timid and futile creatures will cringe, flinch and shrink from our wrath of death. Our vigorous snatch, our vicious clutch will forever build horrible and terrible obstacles and hazards for the humans. They shall crumble and collapse beneath the staggering and striking disasters and darkness we have planned to initiate. We are punctilious and meticulous in our methods of devastation and destruction, so the foolish mortals relinquish into despair. Rancorous and aggressive mutants, nefarious and sinister robots, and malicious and malevolent aliens counter the magical and wonderful monsters, the fantastic and fabulous extraterrestrials and magnificent and marvelous cosmic enchantment creatures. Their instruments and contraptions of brutal and aggressive assaults and attacks and sinister and sadistic tactics and techniques deem the adversary extremely and intensely treacherous and malicious, but if the righteous division is successful and victorious, and they achieve and accomplish their difficult and challenging objective, then the spectacular magnificence and fabulous marvelousness can be maintained and sustained once again. What if on billions and trillions of multiverses full of magnificent and marvelous aliens and fantastic and fabulous monsters, there were ten out of the trillions and billions of cosmic creatures that had the ultimate capability to completely alter the principles and laws of physics and rules and policies of logic? They can explore and animate imagination infinity paradises and gigantic and glorious galaxy heavens, designed and decorated with wonderfully magical and fabulously fantastic aspects. These worlds are also amplified and optimized with magnificently marvelous and spectacularly excellent adventures and experiences.

The planet of Azerathrionoss Aezxypqawiijd blends elements from fantasy and science fiction like travelling and teleporting in spaceships and fantastical monsters to interact with. It is classified and categorized as a massive region full of magical creatures and cosmic features like fantastic and fabulous dragons and phoenixes, magical and wonderful monsters and aliens, nefarious and malevolent trolls and orcs, deadly and dangerous pythons, tarantulas, scorpions, wolves, vultures, zombies and vampires. A civilization that is constantly assembled and summoned with fantastically fabulous amplifications and optimizations, and provided and supplied with magical and wonderful modifications and enhancements. Massive and colossal multiverses beyond magical and wonderful eternity and fantastic and fabulous infinity. Gigantic and glorious galaxies bigger and better than magnificent and marvelous productions and generations and brilliant and excellent concepts and aspects. Astronomical and extraordinary worlds of extraterrestrial and otherworldly gloriousness. Magnificent and marvelous worlds of freezing blizzards and chilly glaciers with blazing magma and scorched flames dominated and destroyed by the advanced, elaborate, intricate and complicated concepts, aspects, attributes and components consisting of magical and wonderful awesomeness and fantastic and fabulous excellence, incredible imagination and amazing dreams, splendid and spectacular heavens and marvelous and magnificent paradises. Awesome and amazing worlds full of wonderfully magical aliens and fabulously fantastic monsters who have colonized millions upon billions of glorious and gigantic galaxies generated, produced, designed and decorated by magical and wonderful monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens. Attracted and absorbed by magical and wonderful competitions and contests developed and generated from celestial and cosmic deities and powerful and perfect gods combining and colliding to construct and create an awesome and amazing configuration and composition of luxurious and luscious treasure pleasures and appealing and alluring otherworldly incredibility crafted from wonderful and magical skills and abilities and fantastic and fabulous knowledge and intellect. Captivated, exhilarated, tantalized, intrigued and enthralled by fantastic and fabulous events and activities with wonderful and magical adventures, encounters, endeavors and experiences involving and including gargantuan and tremendous worlds of exploring and animating infinite imagination and extraterrestrial, supernatural awesomeness. Spectacular and splendid aliens and marvelous and magnificent monsters invent and innovate, spin and swing, expand and extend, inspire and influence, and dream and imagine enormous and tremendous galaxies and excellent and wonderful worlds of eternal gloriousness and infinite fabulousness. Euphoric and ecstatic creatures of powerful perfection and enthusiastic vivaciousness create and construct supernatural and extraterrestrial worlds of fantastic and fabulous aliens with awesome and amazing adventures and experiences and magical and wonderful monsters with marvelously magnificent and splendidly spectacular events and activities. Excellent and brilliant skills and abilities manipulated and maneuvered to maintain and sustain a wonderfully magical and fabulously fantastic dynasty of intricate and elaborate complexity. Animate, explore, enjoy and discover to keep the magnificent, spectacular consistency.

Ouriosaixy Odyssey takes place in a futuristic setting where humanity is extremely elaborate, complicated and advanced in its intelligence, knowledge, proficiency and dexterity and has explored and discovered all kinds of fascinating and captivating worlds of massively cosmic colossus, supernatural and extraterrestrial excellence and awesomeness, wonderful and magical mystery and fabulous fantasy galaxies by various methods of teleportation and transportation in dazzling and animated spaceships and more. By conquering and commanding thousands of extraterrestrial galaxies full of magical and wonderful monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens with magnificent and marvelous adventures and experiences and spectacular and excellent events and activities, they have teamed up with their powerful and perfect skills and elaborate and complicated weapons to fight the brutal and evil force of alien monsters known as the Apacoquasz whose desire for darkness and destruction propels their wicked and sinister actions. Both sides worship and praise spectacularly cosmic and magnificently celestial gods and deities who construct and develop entire galaxies and are omnipotent, omniscient beings of wonderful and magical infinity and fantastic and fabulous eternity. The predicament, however, is that the Apacoquasz are devising a conspiracy to evolve and amplify their endurance and excellence to an extreme and intense level, so mighty that they would be able to acquire and obtain the ability to terminate and eliminate the glorious deities, and reestablish themselves as rulers of an abysmal dynasty of corrupted wickedness. The human race and its alien allies of magnificent and marvelous courtesy and spectacular and splendid benevolence make it an important requirement to hinder their frightening scheme and annihilate their malicious, nefarious species to the point of extermination and extinction. The Apacoquasz is a mysterious and gigantic assembly of peculiar and bizarre alien species with unbelievable and in inconceivable concepts and aspects and enigmatic and elusive circumstances and conditions. Their primary objective is dominating and destroying any and all planets full of wonderful and magical aliens and fabulous and fantastic monsters for sheer enjoyment and intergalactic supremacy. This task is majorly effective, due to their deleterious and belligerent assortment of devastating instruments and cataclysmic contraptions. Their glorious and gigantic environments and ambiances with wonderful and awesome landscapes and fantastic and spectacular characters are enveloped and covered in unbelievable and incomprehensible sections and portions and elusive and enigmatic conditions and circumstances. They're filled with magical and wonderful adventures and experiences, awesome and amazing possibilities and opportunities, excellent and brilliant endeavors and encounters, and spectacular and splendid events, activities, contests and competitions designed, developed, constructed and generated by wonderful and magical monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens on magnificent and marvelous galaxies in spectacular and excellent multiverses. The fabulously fantastic dexterity and proficiency and wonderfully magical examination and evaluation dominates and destroys any powerful and perfect operation and conquers and commands inferior opposition in all intense and extreme situations and occasions. The advancements and complications of extraterrestrial and supernatural worlds and the glorious amusement of exploring and animating full of fantastic and fabulous aliens and magnificent and marvelous monsters reigns this colossal and gigantic journey of discovery. The exciting and interesting excellence and captivating and fascinating awesomeness will pervade and embrace with imagination infinity and magical galaxy multiverses forever.

Official Statement of the Alien-Human Congregation Concoction (AHCC): Our colossal and gigantic multiverse of galactic gloriousness will be maintained and manipulated by the quadrillions and quintillions of wonderful and magical aliens and fabulous and fantastic monsters with their magnificent and marvelous powers and abilities spectacular and excellent knowledge and intellect. Developed and designed by the powerful and perfect deities called the Feirrtruonsti, through their courteous generosity and ecstatic enthusiasm we will conquer and command trillions and billions of magnificent and magical dreams, wonderful and fantastic imagination worlds, fabulous and marvelous heavens and awesome and spectacular paradises, and through complicated and complex processes, we shall dominate and destroy the destructive and disastrous Apacoquasz and all who assist and support their sinister and sadistic missions and quests. Their magical and wonderful imagination boundless, their fantastic and fabulous incredibility immeasurable. Their awesome and amazing capacity and competency to generate and construct magnificent and otherworldly terrain and marvelous and extraterrestrial creatures will eternally intrigue and exhilarate humans and aliens alike.

Official Statement of the Apacoquasz and Exemplary Extraterrestrial Domination Directive (AEEDD): Forged with evil, hatred, darkness and iniquity. Our catastrophe and calamity severe and cruel, our oblivion and depravity perplexing and ruthless. The majestic magnificence of the Woqxetvilios showers us in glorious luxury, and our nefariously malevolent plagues and temptations defile and brandish us endearingly. Those atrocious abominations and their abysmal and disgusting beliefs receive a torturous plethora of insanity and isolation for their attempts. The restrictions and limitations of their frustrating and miserable wasteland will be forsaken and neglected when it is eliminated and annihilated. Their putrid and pathetic civilization will collapse under our overwhelming amounts of aristocracy and authority. We will shatter and smash all the remnants of their absurd and whimsical existence and what they have classified as "magical and wonderful worlds full of awesome and amazing aliens and fantastic and fabulous monsters".

Nobody ever wants to talk about awesome and amazing extraterrestrials and exciting and interesting adventures and experiences on beautiful and wonderful galaxies full of fantastic and fabulous aliens and magical and magnificent monsters because I don't care what people say I think it's real and I believe strongly in the idea of there being gigantic and colossal worlds constructed and designed by elaborate and glorious deities of unlimited and infinite imagination higher than natural and human perception and comprehension. It's going to be in heaven or beyond that, it has to be, there's no way we're the only species in the multiverse (yeah I believe in billions upon trillions of spectacular and marvelous universes), I refuse to accept that I'm just going to live and die not being satisfied or truly happy because of all the ridiculous and monotonous components and aspects of being on earth. I want to explore the wonderful and magical possibilities and fabulous and fantastic opportunities of aliens... Also there's the fact that sometimes I don't want to be a human anymore, cause I wish we could be more advanced and more powerful and be able to fight off the disasters and diseases of the mortal world and achieve infinity, colonize planets full of magical and wonderful aliens and fabulous and fantastic monsters with magnificently mysterious and spectacularly complicated components and concepts and amazingly awesome intelligence and competency. But instead I'm stuck in this world and have to wait my whole lifetime to explore those fascinating and captivating experiences and adventures, hopefully in heaven or some kind of "higher place." Distribution and administration of destruction and annihilation. A contract, a doctrine of disaster and darkness. Remarkable and terrific application of persuasion to associate and attach the mundane human pedestrians to a scheme of beautiful and wonderful galactic excellence devised and contrived by numerous multitudes of monsters and aliens, then betraying and deceiving them to extract and delete the corrupted filth and nefarious evil which was intrinsically bestowed at your earthly inception. A prediction of impending doom, an algorithm and directive to relentlessly eradicate. The campaign, the crusade of magnificently magical gloriousness and fantastically fabulous awesomeness twisted and warped into disgusting despondency and depravity and chaotic cataclysm and catastrophe.


	8. Wonderful Galaxies part 8

Many millenniums ago, an ancient assortment of colossal and gargantuan gods and deities reigned together in a powerful and perfect combination of united harmony. Their luxurious and luscious skills and abilities with their attractive and appealing knowledge and intellect were manipulated and maneuvered to assemble and amalgamate supernatural and extraterrestrial components and concepts. Their achievements and accomplishments of magical and wonderful awesomeness and fabulous and fantastic excellence are admired and enamored for eternal infinity. However, one out of the collection did not always comply and approve of such meritorious and spectacular prosperity, simplistic contentment, and wonderful and beautiful awesomeness. An infestation of pestilence and punishment condemns and crushes with his brutal battalion and abhorrent arsenal of bizarre and peculiar tactics and techniques to observe, analyze, examine and evaluate their sluggish, languid and eccentric lifestyles. Instead of producing and building magical, magnificent and fantastic monsters and wonderful, marvelous and fabulous aliens with glorious and gigantic worlds of spectacular excellence and beautiful brilliance, he designed and developed sinister, wicked, evil and awful torture realms of grotesque and disgusting creatures programmed to eradicate and exterminate all adversaries and enemies who believe otherwise, and they begin to shatter, smash, attack and assault the enormous, prodigious establishments of awesome and amazing brilliance, fantastically fabulous gloriousness, and wonderfully magical magnificence made by quadrillions and quintillion of monsters and aliens. They extended and expanded their billions upon trillions of enthusiastic and ecstatic civilizations on beautiful and excellent galaxies with unlimited and infinite imagination and incredible innovation. By constructing and generating immense and wonderful and magical and colossal galaxies full of fantastic and fabulous aliens and marvelous and magnificent monsters with wonderful and fantastic experiences and activities, fabulous and magnificent adventures and possibilities, spectacular and awesome events and opportunities, and magical and marvelous encounters and endeavors, they could explore and animate augmented and aggrandized factors and elements in pursuit of discovering and searching monsters and aliens and other captivating, fascinating species. Immaculate, incredible and imaginative environments and ambiances with awesome and amazing cosmic creatures and extraordinary and excellent hyper-ultra monsters, fabulously fantastic and wonderfully magical in intriguing and exhilarating instruments and ingredients and extreme and intense materials and substances beyond your perceptions and comprehension of magnificence and gloriousness. To inferior life forms, such is an absurdity, a ludicrous proposition made by insolent imbeciles. They have become too absorbed and engaged in their miserable and frustrating burdens and boundaries, unaware of a dazzling dream of exquisite enterprises and gorgeous and glorious landscapes and awesome, wonderful, marvelous, fantastic and magical aliens amplified and optimized with magnificent, fabulous, amazing, excellent and spectacular monsters involved and included in magical and wonderful competitions and contests, fantastic and fabulous amusement and entertainment, marvelous and magnificent operations and performances, and excellent and spectacular mysteries and intricate elaborateness. But foolish, feeble, futile and fragile mortals, with their permanent sequences of predicaments and dilemmas and pitiful, pathetic quantities of restrictions and regulations, cannot defeat such dangerous and disastrous obstacles and hazards which are shrouded in darkness and submerged in nefariousness. A scrupulous and meticulous procedure carried out by malicious, malevolent monsters and hostile, aggressive aliens. Conquering and dominating their pleasure paradises and heavenly treasures, and devouring and destroying all the magical and wonderful elements and features and fabulous and fantastic sections and portions with precision and conviction. You've allowed this plague of hatred and disgust to scatter and spread through the splendor and majesty of our marvelously magnificent worlds of spectacular excellence and amazing awesomeness. Our ambitious audacity will provoke the crawling and cringing of a fantastically wonderful connection of fabulously magical colonization, in which splendid, spectacular, glorious and majestic magnificence and awesome, marvelous, brilliant and amazing excellence is imposed and exercised.

The year is 8964. Mankind has supported, survived and sustained itself for centuries through intergalactic colonization on glorious and gigantic worlds, knowledgeable and versatile transformations, configurations, advancements and augmentations, and encounters with magnificent and marvelous extraterrestrials and cosmic creatures. Their earthly planet was nearly obliterated and eradicated by Armageddon scenarios such as disgusting and despicable zombie apocalypses, treacherous and dangerous natural disasters, terrible and horrible epidemics and infectious contagions, artificially intelligent rebellions and revolutions from cyborgs and robots, nuclear warfare, solar and lunar explosions, the crumbling and collapse of many political governments, corrupted economies and social systems, a sacred, celestial conflict between angels and demons disturbing humanity, and with no signals or symptoms of redemption and repentance in sight, despair ensues. However, one factor possesses the diminutive provision of hope, extraterrestrial invasion and abduction. Through trillions and billions of wonderful and magical monsters and aliens and their fantastic and fabulous materials, ingredients and instruments of colossal and massive gloriousness and concepts, components and aspects marvelous magnificence in imagination infinity, the humans found a source of salvation. They formed a union with the awesome and amazing aliens and progressed for centuries. But, an entity of incomprehensible, unbelievable omnipotence and omniscience stretches far beyond the fantastic and fabulous humans and robots and wonderful and magical aliens and monsters, and ferociously, relentlessly approaches to dominate, command, conquer and destroy in elaborate and complicated methods and tactics. The threatening and terrifying subjugation of this extremely mysterious, intensely enigmatic and colossally elusive organism who annihilates and devastates all awesome and amazing supernatural substances, magical and wonderful extraterrestrial arrangements, fantastic and fabulous patterns and systems of the aliens and humans, and magnificent and marvelous compositions and combinations will terminate and eliminate the fabric of the space-time continuum.

Immortal and infinite gods and deities who develop and generate glorious and gigantic multiverses full of fantastic and fabulous aliens and magical and wonderful monsters with magnificent and colossal imagination and enthusiastic and pleasant exploration. Awesome and amazing worlds of excellent brilliance and spectacular beautifulness in wonderfully magical ambiances and environments and fabulously fantastic creatures and characters. Magical and wonderful dreams, fabulous and fantastic fantasy galaxies, magnificent and marvelous imagination habitations and appealing and alluring heavens and paradises. Attractive and exquisite omnipotence and omniscience exhibited and illustrated in fabulous and fantastic excellence and magical and wonderful awesomeness, constructed and created with powerful perfection. Magical and fantastic adventures and enterprises with fabulous and wonderful endeavors and experiences. Spectacular and magnificent events and activities with incredible and glorious knowledge, skills, intelligence and abilities. Marvelous, dazzling, splendid and beautiful captivation, intrigue, exhilaration and fascination dominated and conquered by extraterrestrial instruments and obsessed and absorbed by supernatural ingredients with wonderful and excellent concepts and aspects and marvelous and fabulous attributes and components. Fantastic, wonderful, magical and fabulous aliens and marvelous, spectacular, excellent and magnificent monsters exploring and enjoying the amazing awesomeness and incredible gloriousness of infinity. Luscious and luxurious situations and operations with extraordinary and brilliant conditions and circumstances. Wonderful and magical infinity, fantastic and fabulous imagination. Magnificent and marvelous monster awesomeness, awesome and amazing alien excellence. Spectacular and brilliant galaxies of enthusiastic and optimistic properties and qualities, glorious and incredible heavens and paradises of exciting and interesting experiences and enterprises. Dominate and command the splendid majesty and scatter and spread its magical, marvelous amazement, incredible magnificence and gigantic gloriousness, beautiful and wonderful brilliance and fantastic, spectacular fabulousness.

In a consistent, perpetual pursuit of awesome and amazing worlds to spoil and desecrate, we locate a single planet that on the surface unleashes an appearance offering marvelously fabulous, wonderfully fantastic, magnificently magical and spectacularly beautiful compositions and constructions, but the miserable and frustrating factors and elements settle in. We are pervaded and enveloped by uncontrollable emotions of animosity, contempt, exasperation and ruthlessness. Their putrid, pathetic landscapes have been pillaged and ravaged. Their disorganized and disordered systems are slashed and shattered. Mysterious, detrimental entities become extensive and expansive in their slaughter, torture and genocidal massacre. Instigating confusion and inducing complication, these vile humans classify us as extraterrestrials. We have devastated and annihilated billions upon trillions of magical and wonderful monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens and the colossal and gargantuan galaxies in marvelous and magnificent multiverses they developed and generated. Surreptitiously, we are fucking gods of barbaric ferocity who mutilate for amusement purposes, arriving to smash the defecation that inhabits and plagues this once immaculate world. Witness a terrifying and treacherous apocalypse unfold before your decrepit vision. Concentrate on the screams of the worthless and wretched, the meticulous collapse of the depraved and disgusting. Nefarious, sinister darkness and malevolent, malicious disaster maintained and sustained for centuries until all atrocious abominations and abysmal obscenity is cleansed. The incredible and magnificent aliens and monsters couldn't establish magical and wonderful hazards and obstacles and fantastic and fabulous barriers and borders, so succumb as we consume and conquer. A manifestation of extermination, a presentation of extinction to protect the wonderfully magical and fabulously fantastic concepts and aspects of incredibly magnificent aliens and awesomely marvelous monsters beyond interpretation, consciousness, description and explanation. The priority to overwhelm the infinite and unlimited brilliance and awesomeness of humans and robots, aliens and monsters, and their supernatural and extraterrestrial animals and plants remains imperative.

Your endurance and durability, your perseverance and persistence won't destroy or devour our wonderful and magical worlds of fantastic and fabulous animation and magnificent and marvelous imagination dominated and conquered by wonderfully magical awesomeness and fantastically fabulous excellence of billions upon trillions of monsters and aliens. Your malevolent maliciousness and sinister nefariousness and it's temptations to instigate miserable frustration and torturous suffering on our colossal and gargantuan worlds of magical and wonderful monsters and aliens, imagination awesomeness and fantastic and fabulous extraterrestrials and cosmic creatures, and amusement excellence. Manipulating and maneuvering elements, features, components and concepts like magical and wonderful chocolate cakes and fabulous and fantastic candy cookies, but beyond your most magnificent and marvelous perceptions and comprehensions. A diverse variety of infinity imagination galaxies and awesome and amazing multiverses designed, developed, constructed and generated by magical, fantastic, wonderful and fabulous aliens with awesome, magnificent, incredible and excellent monsters of supernatural and extraterrestrial majesty with optimistic enthusiasm and the spectacular and splendid skills and abilities and gigantic and glorious knowledge and intellect to augment, amplify, embellish and optimize with wonderful and excellent adventures and experiences, magical and magnificent enterprises and encounters, fabulous and marvelous activities and events, brilliant and spectacular situations and occasions, incredible and amazing festivals and carnivals maintained and sustained by wonderful and magical monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens of magnificent marvelousness and brilliant excellence forever.

Meaurtwss Iquqafcx, An Intergalactic Resort of Infinite Awesomeness: Magical and wonderful aliens and fantastic and fabulous monsters assembled an assortment of gigantic and glorious concoctions and combinations, developed and designed as supernatural and extraterrestrial heavens and paradises. Greetings and salutations, earthlings! Are you unsatisfied with your insufficient and inadequate life of restrictions and regulations? Do you want to travel outside the terrible and horrible obstacles and hazards and devastating and catastrophic boundaries and barriers and into magical and wonderful atmospheres and ambiances full of magnificently fabulous, brilliantly excellent and fantastically marvelous features and elements? Feast your eyes upon the majestic splendor and luscious luxury that is Meaurtwss Iquqafcx! Explore and enjoy countless amounts of magical and wonderful adventures and experiences, fantastic and fabulous enterprises and encounters, and marvelous and magnificent events and activities. Creating and building colossal and massive worlds consumed and conquered by spectacular and excellent substances and structures and beautiful and brilliant ingredients and instruments. Constructing and developing enormous and gigantic galaxies full of exciting and interesting properties and qualities, fascinating and captivating evolutions and optimizations, and appealing and attractive alterations and augmentations. Indulge, absorb, engage and bask in the avalanches and blizzards of beautiful and wonderful worlds full of magnificently magical alien awesomeness and marvelously amazing monster galaxy gloriousness. Observe and analyze each glorious and gigantic aspect and concept, and animate and amuse the wonderfully fantastic and fabulously magical possibilities and opportunities! Come and visit our awesome and amazing palaces and fortresses with unlimited and infinite imagination and wonderful, spectacular, magnificent, fantastic and excellent crafts and supplies with marvelous, beautiful, magical, fabulous and awesome projects and formulas. Snatch and clutch the magical and wonderful awesomeness and fantastic and fabulous excellence of an immense and impressive fantasy factory, an imaginative and inventive cosmic journey through awesome and amazing monsters and spectacular and magnificent aliens and their ambitions and aspirations to connect and amalgamate a wonderfully magical and fantastically fabulous galaxy infinity for multiple species.

Sleeping turns to dreaming of starry skies and bloody eyes. Strike a match and get ready to spontaneously combust. I'd trade this earth for a thousand other worlds that are bigger and better, then I'll build a castle on a glorious planet where aliens and humans coincide. Screaming out to magical and wonderful monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens on spacious and voluminous galaxies, where the magnificent and marvelous awesomeness of roller coasters and chocolate cakes are amplified and optimized. And the elaborate and intricate perplexity might be bizarre and peculiar, but it's fascinating and captivating to me. Beings and entities of unbelievable, inconceivable and incomprehensible proficiency and mysterious, enigmatic and elusive dexterity elevate and evolve beyond in multidimensional symmetry and immeasurable synchronization with their wonderful and magical substances and structures and fantastic and fabulous qualities and properties. Millions of years into the future, the human species, having been maintaining and sustaining their fragile, corrupted, exasperated and sorrowful swarms and hordes of disaster and darkness for a tremendous period of time, praising and cherishing their mechanical accomplishments with their versatile, artificial, automatic and electronic achievements, utilizing robots and androids to nourish and reinforce their convenience, efficiency and productivity, and overall being victorious and exultant about their completions and conclusions of technological excellence. Observing and examining the unlimited, infinite, immense and immeasurable knowledge and intelligence of wonderful and magical monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens with their magnificent and marvelous concepts and aspects, excellent and brilliant ambiances and atmospheres, spectacular and incredible events and activities, awesome and amazing experiences and adventures. Conquer, devour, destroy and command the perplexing, complicated, elaborate and advanced components and attributes of wonderful, fantastic, magnificent and incredible galaxies with awesome, marvelous, fabulous and spectacular monsters, aliens, cosmic creatures and extraterrestrials and their excellent and extraordinary omniscience and omnipotence of colossal, prodigious, and gigantic gloriousness.

Hey, welcome to a million heavens in my brain, it's the price you pay when you just want to go away. And I can't stay, I've got to set sail to wonderful and beautiful worlds of magical monsters and awesome aliens. I traveled through time, building monuments and painting sculptures, missing marks and kissing in parks until I was satisfied, at least it's what my mind does when I'm feeling dead. Infinity, it's what you don't know, it's what you can't be, it's what you want to be but never can make it. Infinity, don't you understand we're doomed for the other path? There's a fire burning in a tree, it was all my fault. Not that you care, I never put it out and I don't need to anyway. All my friends are dead in their beds, they slept a bit too long. A sacrifice, an execution infused and intertwined with slaughter frenzy. But it looks like I'm the one to blame for all of this stupid boring fucking shit! How surprising, it proves how catastrophic things can get when you're a freak, a zombie in an orphanage, biting my tongue and burning the flesh off the bones. As a blade glistens in the subtle, sullen moonlight, a beautiful girl in a purple pink dress walks slowly to the counter, and she starts to slice delicately into an immaculate, pristine wrist until her deepest secrets gracefully appear. Another blissful spirit stained with impurity, defiled by immorality. Another descent into darkness and fading hopes of glorious salvation. The one and only Pearl Phantom makes his fabulous and flamboyant entrance and holds her broken hands as the scars get more excruciating. I never asked to be guided. The intoxicating, infuriating scent of teenage angst slightly ruined my fragile existence. Lately my thoughts have been from wonderful and beautiful worlds full of magical and fantastic monsters and wonderful and fabulous aliens to amplifying and optimizing each earthly element and feature into eternal magnificence and infinite brilliance. But your deceptive information and obnoxious disturbance serves as an involuntary alternative to these cheerful, pleasant dreams of supernatural and extraterrestrial paradises and heavens. Maybe apathy and disregard is a lethal weapon, but the amusement and contentment of awesome and amazing galaxies of complicated and elaborate lifeforms keeps depleting and diminishing. Eradicate the oblivion and mediocrity, annihilate the turmoil and tumult, eliminate the greed and lust that has plagued and infected the world. It's as if excruciation and aggravation is my essential manner of thrill when all I can think of is exhilarating and intriguing robots and androids with enthusiastic and exuberant monsters and aliens developed and constructed by powerful and perfect gods and celestial and cosmic deities. Suffocate, hyperventilate, crush, smash, slice, shatter, mutilate, eviscerate, damage, destroy, conquer, command, dominate, desecrate and defile like the abysmal and atrocious abominations and disgusting and despicable filth we are, instead of astonishing and acclaiming the magically magnificent and wonderfully marvelous aliens generating and composing with incredibly fabulous and awesomely fantastic monsters.

All I want is you back, I don't want to cave in and drop out. Collapse and crumble like the cruelty and brutality of barbarians. I swear I'd digest a mixture of margaritas and marijuana to please you. Take you to fantastic and magical worlds where we'll be impossible and unstoppable in our love. Sometimes to restore and recover the contagious conundrum, you have to slaughter your dreams and desires to kill the fire of hate. Stolen heart, squeezed and squashed until the blood and breath pours out. I love you but I would hurt you, you're beautiful and amazing but annoying and crazy. I don't want to forget you, I need to remember how much the pain soothes the pleasure. I can see and hear you, but I can't touch and taste you. Concealment and confidence classifies your flavor, ricochet your bliss and hug and kiss the ecstasy and rapture within me, because you're forever adorable and lovely. Launched and loaded to glorious and gigantic galaxies captivated and fascinated with fantastic and fabulous robots and aliens, wonderful and magical monsters and cosmic creatures, and magnificently marvelous, spectacularly brilliant concepts and aspects beyond imagination exploration awesomeness and extraterrestrial enthusiastic excellence. Millions and billions of infinity concoctions and constructions await your arrival, their wonderful and magical aliens and fabulous and fantastic monsters conceiving, perceiving, interpreting and comprehending extremely incredible and immense structures, wonderful and colossal substances, magnificent and magical experiences, and fabulous and marvelous adventures with excellent, brilliant and awesome events, exciting, spectacular, and interesting activities, supernatural and extraterrestrial encounters in fantastic and fabulous heavens and magical and wonderful paradises and cheerful and colorful endeavors in magnificent and marvelous ambiances and atmospheres with awesome and amazing properties and qualities, designed and decorated with stunning and striking elements and features, elaborately complicated and perplexingly mysterious. But I would like anybody's feedback on this and if it sounds exciting or ridiculous or whatever. It's just aliens and monsters and robots and dragons and futuristic, sci-fi and magical, fantasy topics are extremely fascinating and fabulous, and I was wondering if anybody here is into that stuff, and wants to talk about it. Cause honestly I'm open about talking about anything, especially fantasy/science fiction material. Ultra-hyper forms of malignant and malicious concoctions and compositions and fierce and ferocious skills and abilities frost and scorch in their brawls and elixirs. Wonderfully magical and fabulously fantastic aliens and monsters blaze and freeze in defensive security. Their luscious and luxurious territories and circumstances are distributed and dispersed. Their appealing and attractive situations and scenarios are annihilated and obliterated. Dazzled, tantalized, enthralled and mesmerized by mysterious hallucinations of magnificent and marvelous structures and substances, wonderful and magical encounters and enterprises, fantastic and fabulous adventures and experiences and spectacular and excellent inhabitants will be plunged into disastrous devastation, our vindictive viciousness cannot be prevented or avoided. Congregations and combinations of imaginative, enthusiastic, and intellectual monsters and aliens and fascinating and captivating extraterrestrials of wonderful and magical awesomeness and cosmic creatures of fantastic and fabulous excellence with jubilant, competent and versatile otherworldly organisms and multidimensional critters of glorious and gigantic magnificence and spectacular and incredible marvelousness tormented and haunted by nefarious and sinister threats and dangers of bizarre and peculiar origins.

Destroying the manifestation of a glorious creation. Excruciation, suffering, blasphemy, hypocrisy all bind together to create a sinister monotony. Clutching luxury conveys rebellion, a stallion of Satan, a sickening congregation. Impose the cleansing of a species shrouded in corruption. Defiling proper functions, damaging mundane discussions. Our attempts of augmentation fall and fail. Crawling to salvation, struggling for redemption. Anticipation of a resurrection which supplies our exemption and leads us closer to the perfection of the priests and the Pope, got up that slippery slope, no longer choking on the noose from the rope of our society, death's embrace approaching at a staggering pace. Bestowing retribution or repentance, a punishment, a sentence to the wicked and an immaculate path for the moral, the righteous. Permanent permission to a beautiful and wonderful eternity, crafted with celestial certainty. When peace meets adversity, we'll finally be sturdy and stable. Conspiracy theories of monsters and aliens conquering and dominating, demonstrating their superiority. Automated robots, artificial intelligence and mechanical entities progressing rapidly, warped and twisted technology overwhelming our solidified framework, disaster and darkness lurks nearby. The magical mystery, the mystical awesomeness surpasses explanation and interpretation, transcends ecstasy and elation, and is so magnificent and incredible you can't describe it or believe it. If you follow this religion, I promise it's the best decision. A mission from Christ our Lord to steer clear of Purgatory, a meaningless territory for the forsaken, a hospital for souls. Don't waste your ephemeral lifespan on evil, y'all. A fantasy of dignity established by sacred divinity, blessed and reconciled. A ravishing, resplendent multiverse of mesmerizing infinite and unlimited imagination and inspiration and wonderfully extraterrestrial and supernatural persuasion and influence considered a frivolous, childish dream, crucified or sanctified.

My biggest, greatest, largest ambition and aspiration is to live the most productive and profitable life possible. I want to acquire and collect as much earthly, humanistic, anthropomorphic and tellurian intellect, abilities, skills and knowledge. I want to contribute and sacrifice my energy and spirit for tons of exciting and interesting occupations and professions. I'll be funded with monetary finances and boosted by confidence and optimism. I'm going to get involved and include myself in hilarious and hysterical comedy routines, spend time loving and caring about gracious and courteous family members and affectionate and benevolent friends, and investigate and traverse skyscraping and aerial volcano mountains and icicle glacier plateaus, thick and heavy forest and swamps, humongous and spacious oceans and rivers, and intimidating, tenebrous caverns and islands, and desolate, arctically sweltering deserts and tundras. Feeling uncomplete, I will continue to crush, smash, trample and topple the troubles and worries of your life, design and decorate all kinds of artistic and aesthetic paintings and portraits with crafty, flamboyant and glamorous sculptures, gems and jewels, making adjustments and adaptations to our behaviors and appearances chronologically, get married to a charismatic and endearing lady and instigate gorgeously beautiful offspring (boys and girls), accumulate and obtain many characters and reputations, struggle and grapple with upsetting and miserable sorrow, frustrating and irritating exasperation, and endure and suffer the abysmal animosity and atrocious abominations this deceptively immaculate world offers. I'll be manipulating and maneuvering with interactive amusement like video games, movies and TV shows, music, and comic books. I'm going to have cars, trucks and motor vehicles with unparalleled agility and phenomenal persistence in cruel and harsh conditions, an enormous mansion with many magnificent and marvelous concepts and aspects, spectacular and brilliant monsters and aliens and their awesome and amazing instruments and ingredients expressed and illustrated, fantastic and fabulous components and attributes with magical and wonderful segments and sections, and participate in every social media such as Twitter, Facebook, Vine, Instagram and Snapchat to accomplish and achieve the inconceivable and unbelievable. After following the rigorous, scrupulous, accurate and punctual instructions, guidelines, regulations and restrictions that were suppressing and restraining our growth, and managing and controlling all the exhausting and laborious administrations and campaigns and scrutinizing the surveillance, maintenance, determination and nourishment of our organized and ordered establishment on Earth, many colossally magical and magnificent adventures and activities and gigantically marvelous and wonderful endeavors and events will occur. Generate and construct their wonderful and beautiful worlds full of extensive and expansive civilizations with magical and wonderful ambiances and environments and fantastic and fabulous elements and factors. These appealing, attractive, excellent and exquisite aliens, magnificent, glorious, vibrant and vivacious monsters, and their spectacularly mechanical robot comrades and incredible earthly human companions will perceive and comprehend the eternal infinity of powerful and perfect gods beyond magnificently magical imagination, fantastically fabulous explanation and wonderfully excellent description.

Over time, the relics from our ancestors have been dug up and dispersed across our vast planet. From the earliest, most primitive developments of mankind we have received all sorts of concepts and beliefs to keep our modern-day civilizations running, such as the organization of the social systems by means of amount of power, political affairs to manage and control the chaos that would ensue otherwise, transfer machines inspired by the aqueducts and sewage systems of Ancient Rome, many revolutions from the factory fumes and widespread productivity of the Industrial Revolution to the artistic creativity and ingenuity of the Renaissance, various modes of transportation like motor vehicles, airplanes and ships to be able to explore and discover uncharted territory, and maneuver in a simpler, quicker fashion on any form of terrain. With the spread of information and knowledge comes ground-breaking inventions and innovations. Thanks to Thomas Edison, we still use his invention, the light bulb, to illuminate the darkness of the night in populated areas. Thomas Edison wouldn't have even found this out if Benjamin Franklin hadn't taken his kite outside to discover electricity. Without this intelligence, we couldn't possibly survive as well as our race does. I believe that these new ideas and innovations we have gathered and engineered into the magnificent and monumental creations they are today make a significant impact on our world, because they offer lots of progress forward, they give us another fascinating and supportive perspective on the world, and makes our ordinary functions as a society more efficient and convenient. First of all, these new ideas and knowledge we acquire can make rather large adjustments to the way we see the world. For example, the telescope is an instruments that helps with gazing at faraway objects such as stars, using glass lenses and electromagnetic radiation. For astronomy and outer space enthusiasts and observers of incredible and fantastic galaxies beyond the Milky Way, this opened a huge plethora of wonderful possibilities. Also, with the invention of the microscope, tons of scientists were thrilled with the scientific advancements and achievements it brought, like being able to examine very small organisms like bacteria and molecules. These concoctions that created from brilliant, clever minds have aided substantially in progress and advancement. It has enabled our race to produce more and more materials and possessions that are both necessities for survival and are passionate about. New ideas like the printing press and clay tablets have made reading and writing better, cameras and telephones have helped with spreading important and interesting information and recording and maintaining audio and video projects and productions, and wheels and clocks have helped us to tell time and augment our transportation experiences. Lastly, the discovery of new ideas and knowledge has made things almost too fast and easy for our generation. With technology like the IPhone, you can perform a million tasks in the span of an hour, from sending text messages and calling your contacts to checking your email and searching websites, as well as apps and games to inform, entertain and educate everybody. The global system of computer networks we know as the World Wide Web and the Internet has assisted connectivity and communication immensely with the construction and development of financial and medical information, forms of education and academics, and gave many businesses and companies more opportunities to get their products bought and sold. Because of all these reasons, the amount of progress and advancement that inventions like these can bring, the new standpoint on our physical universe it puts into position, as well as the convenience and efficiency that makes our daily lives less of a stressful burden, has made us the successful, mighty world that we are today.

However, I know about otherworldly beings, magnificently wonderful and fantastically marvelous aliens and marvelously magical and spectacularly fabulous monsters who possess magnificent and marvelous structures, aspects, concepts and substances. Fantastic and fabulous activities, events, programs and projects. Magical and wonderful adventures, experiences, endeavors and encounters. Beautiful and exquisite attributes, elements, concoctions and compositions. Spectacular and incredible monsters and awesome and amazing aliens of enthusiastic imagination infinity and gargantuan and colossal multidimensional gloriousness beyond your most awesome and wonderful ingredients and instruments of chocolate cookie cakes and delicious candy brownies, magnificent and magical ambiances, atmospheres and environments in voluminous and voluptuous heavens and paradises, fabulous and excellent properties, qualities and factors of awesome and amazing sports stadiums and cruise ships, magnificent and marvelous musical concerts and theatrical performances, fabulous and fantastic shopping malls and amusement parks, and magical and wonderful systems and formulas. Assembled and constructed as an intricately elaborate combination and a mysteriously complicated assortment of magical and wonderful aliens and fantastic and fabulous monsters. Protected and maintained with magnificent and marvelous obstacles and hazards offered from the perfect and powerful infinity of cosmic and celestial gods and deities against threatening and terrifying opponents and enemies of agonizing affliction and striking trauma.

Humans destroy and corrupt everything. Death and sinfulness never had to be inevitable, we did this to ourselves. As far as I know we can't truly fix what's been broken. It's why I believe in cosmic creatures and exciting and interesting galaxies where revival and recovery outweighs the collapses and crumbling. (Plus the magical and wonderful monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens that are explored, observed and analyzed.) And yes, maybe I incorporate and involve all these supernatural and extraterrestrial concepts and aspects too much, but I literally can't wait anymore and I want to unleash the extreme and infinite imagination within! So because of the devastation and cataclysm we were so tempted to instigate, events like the Columbian Exchange were substantially harmful. The more plants and animals and ingredients and materials we use, waste and lose, the less chance of survival towards the future. The luxurious and luscious magnificence and voluminous and voluptuous incredibility of awesome and amazing possibilities and opportunities from wonderfully magical and fabulous fantastic aliens, marvelously magnificent and brilliantly spectacular monsters, mechanical robots and earthly humans beyond your elaborate, advanced perceptions and comprehensions.


	9. Wonderful Galaxies part 9

Religious Rhapsody- Punishments paralyzed into promises, a holy triumph to explore entirely! Intellectual intelligence in exchange for idiotic foolishness, an energetic vigorousness for the feeble futility of our species. Aquatic ambrosia for a fiery poison, a trillion ultra-hyper rainbows designed and decorated with gold and silver. A heavenly vaccine for a widespread contagion of corruption. Multiple dimensions of beautiful and wonderful magnificence. Explaining and describing the eternity and boundlessness of wonderfully incredible, magnificently magical and fantastically fabulous possibilities and opportunities. Examining and evaluating, analyzing and observing fantastic and fabulous cosmic worlds and the magical and mysterious galaxies full of exciting and interesting aliens with exuberant and enthusiastic monsters. These were created, constructed, produced, developed, generated, altered, optimized, modified, augmented and amplified with awesome and amazing innovation and imagination. An ancient assortment of powerful and perfect assembly of celestial entities and colossal transcendence of supernatural and extraterrestrial levels and layers. Welcome to Fantasy Factory, a flourishing fortress of extensive expansion! His colorful and cheerful crown of jewels will maintain the mighty throne and radiate through our earthly existence to the magical and wonderful civilizations and fantastic and fabulous territories of spectacular and incredible monsters and aliens… Forever! In a moment where fascinating and captivating concepts and aspects coincide, I imagined an idea. A combination of aliens create a syndicate system of multidimensional reality which doesn't enter the human's awareness, where the aliens control the humans through a series of difficult and demanding challenges and trials involving vicious menaces and terrifying threats, creating an immeasurable and infinite cycle of suffering and catastrophe. Once an individual dies in a single reality, they get transferred to a different one, which means they can't exist in multiple realities all at once or have versions of themselves in different realities at slightly varied spaces and time. At least…not yet. What the aliens don't realize is that the humans themselves are advanced as well. The time period is 6428, and the human race has concocted and collected many elaborate and intricate ways to defeat and conquer the faulty circumstances of affliction and trauma that was involuntary since the inception of time. With the assistance of benevolent and unhostile alien races, they figure out a method of manipulating the multiple dimensions of this disgusting and malevolent slaughter and torture, and essentially terminate the system. This method is making multiple copies of themselves in different realities from being through the same cycle so many times, so that large amounts of duplicates can destroy and devour the sadistic cruelty with their own arsenal of magical and fantastic monsters and fabulous and wonderful aliens.

We finally settled back into consciousness after what seemed like forever. Or at least I did. I looked around at my surroundings and was startled by something. The guys all looked distinctively different, more revealing than usual. I finally realized what was going on, looked down and gasped. None of us were wearing any clothes. We were a group of boys, naked and chained to walls by some invisible force. My scrambled thoughts ranged from, "This is incredibly awkward and terrifying", to "Oh my gosh! Where's the girls? How's their situation!?", to "Are they dead? Are they gone forever? This pressure is unbearable, dude!" We were all firmly attached to the wall by our arms and legs, so literally everything was exposed and blatant. The other guys slowly woke up, made the realization, some of them saying "Daaammmnn like dafuq kinda person be doing this?", and "Eww this is totally uncalled for but I'm totally comfortable regardless", to freaking out and being overall irritated and miserable that there was an absence of clothing. The securely locked door crashed on the ground and outside the guys could see some "very interesting" fighting commencing. Gabrielle showed up, punching and kicking a bunch of bizarre and peculiar pirates and sailors. My eyes widened and I stared in amazement and allure at my amazing and beautiful female companion and the fact that she was also naked, but absolutely stunning with your precious, adorable body and perfectly lovely boobs and butt. "Oh my gosh, you're so gorgeous and fabulous! I love you so mu-" "Really not helping, Carter! Did you-" She smashed another hideous horde of pirates with her strength and stamina as she said this, "notice-that I'm-fighting-A WHOLE BUNCH OF BAD GUYS RIGHT NOW AND I AM COMPLETELY NAKED! DON'T LOOK AT ME!"She came over and got all of us out. Me and Gabrielle hugged for a moment, but as soon as we realized what was actually happened they pulled away in disgust and decided on cuddling and chatting later."Drake! I thought I'd never see you again! I can't believe you're alive! This is so awesome aaaahhh!" Sabrina had peered around the corner, disregarding her nudity and ran over to drake and lovingly threw her arms around them and held an embrace as they kissed each other over and over and complimented each other's attractiveness without any clothes on. The anxiety and modesty kept rising for everybody else, however, so we just tried to escape as quick as possible. The last thing I could remember before passing out was some kind of commanding and demanding speech in some foreign alien language I didn't know yet, then they all shot us with electrical transmitters that induce and initiate sleep and apparently stripped all of our clothes off. Whatever the purpose or reason of all this was, we had to find a way out of it and fast. There were too many enthusiastic and jubilant monsters and aliens to rescue and restore from all this catastrophic chaos and devastating destruction and their magnificently wonderful and marvelously magical environments, ambiances and atmospheres with fantastic and fabulous features, elements, aspects and concepts. Their instruments and ingredients of atrocious darkness had to be prevented from stretching and spreading across the complete and total combinations and compositions, colossally gargantuan integrations and amalgamations and incredible and spectacular corporations and administrations in their glorious and gigantic multiverses. A labyrinth of complications, treasure trove of exultation. Exploration and exploitation of the sicknesses that compose our configurations. Rivalries and vendettas permeate across supernatural and extraterrestrial existence. Slide with a stride and shaping and sizing confidence, then killed and buried in a cemetery clutch with phantom senses. Our earthly putridity is pitiful and pathetic, but in Heavenly realms we will design and decorate the brilliance, produce and create the excellence of magical and wonderful galaxies full of fantastic and fabulous aliens and marvelous and magnificent monsters. I can feel the freezing flames amalgamating, thunderbolts recompensating, everybody's telling me it's meant to be. Stimulate, exhilarate, fascinate and captivate their anthropomorphic intelligence and competency with mighty and majestic monsters and aliens.

Turqouise Serenade/Crimson Tidal Wave: Heartbroken in a hospital, we're all just silhouettes clutching cigarettes like teddy bears. The affectionate tapestry got tainted with infidelity. Crawling on carpets and cringing from the werewolves on aesthetic athletics. Let's paint pictures of romantic semantics, a gigantic exhibit of our undying love. Sketch it, latch it up, grab a cup, clean it up. I'm so finished with this exaggeration exclamation. Hello dullness, can we be friends? I can't wait to blast a rifle and see how this one ends. All I want and need is my ambitious and adventurous monster experiences to come true, is that too much to ask for? It's cute of you to say such things, but it doesn't explain how you tempted and attracted me into this situation. Sedated with sophisticated peroxide and purloined into purgatory with feline canine companions. A symphony, a cacophony of boisterous, rambunctious pitches and ranges to summarize and emphasize the chaos of the labyrinthine gardens. Llamas perform persuasive pirouettes as the sullen, brooding atmosphere creeps closer. We are done with the world and want salvation from destruction. A formulated pattern of beautiful bikini beaches and chocolate sugary waterfalls. A bouquet perfume sprays a fragrance imitate an arid sky as the demagogues remain anonymous. An empathetic, evanescent world in the middle of a cosmic clash of crazy, weird combination amalgamations. Many wonderful and magical monsters with enthusiastic imagination and fabulous and fantastic aliens with infinity awesomeness intelligence beckon and entice you with their creations and constructions.

Audacity Odyssey, Pizza Party (Infinite Imagination Magnificence): Gigantic and glorious galaxies stretched and spread immensely and immeasurable with awesome and amazing ingredients, substances, instruments and structures. Admiring and cherishing magnificent and marvelous components, attributes, aspects and concepts. Examining and evaluating with magical and wonderful endeavors, encounters, events and activities, and generated and constructed with fantastic and fabulous adventures, experiences, opportunities and possibilities. Acquiring and obtaining the gleaming and gorgeous chocolate cookie cake landscapes and tropical islands full of exciting and interesting fantasy factory galaxies, cheerful and colorful golden shopping mall fortresses, and imaginative and incredible candy rainbow roller coasters. Dominating and conquering all darkness and disaster is the infinity assembly of wonderfully magical and fabulously fantastic monsters and aliens. Their gargantuan and colossal immunity and invincibility puts a powerful and perfect ending to the malevolent nefariousness of the terrifying and treacherous HyperDeath-UltraCosmic lords on their distant worlds. Our supernatural and extraterrestrial heavens and paradises cannot be consumed, smashed, shattered, destroyed or annihilated, for its magnificent, spectacular, wonderful and magical aliens and awesome, excellent, fabulous and fantastic monsters exist forcefully. The creators who designed and decorated these elaborate and intricate complexities would be in lethal jeopardy of temporal and spatial banishment and solitude from the multidimensional and transcendent majesty and splendor of eternal and infinite imagination inhabitants and their incredible worlds of wonderful and magical aliens and fantastic and fabulous monsters of diverse and versatile shapes and sizes.

Ammunition Transmission: Beautiful and wonderful skills and abilities combine and collide with magnificent and magical knowledge and intellect to establish something monumental and mighty to all the fantastically fabulous imperial concoctions and spectacularly incredible civilizations and compositions. We're blazing blizzards and freezing scorchers, locked and loaded with deleterious, detrimental arsenals of glorious and gargantuan substances and materials. We're totalitarian domination induced by unconditional usurpers, fear our wrath of atrocious abominations and ferocious, fierce vengeance and maliciousness. Poisoned and corrupted by the mediocrity monotony that is laborious industries and filthy factories. Crucial epidemics of devastating decimation will shower you in oblivion and eliminates ambitions and aspirations. Conscientious and convivial of the menacing threat they generate, these horrible and terrible monsters and aliens torture and murder with dangerous and lethal techniques and tactics.

Destroyed and Shattered Into Oblivion: The Immaculate Conception is now submerged in expulsion. We indulge in the crucifixion and impaling of catastrophic combinations of pedestrians. Thousands of bloodthirsty beasts descend to feast on your bubbling remains. Configurations of eradication, torture and slaughter commences. Contagious, the holocaust of humanity surges through the cosmos. Poisonous is the substance we inject suspiciously and subtlety to defeat. Their galactic colonizations will be terminated forever, it's agony fills up with pleasure. A sinister swarm of monstrous and murderous aliens is concocted and engineered with a single goal: eliminate mankind by any means possible. Swords of iniquity shall rise, spears of dignity shall fall. Bludgeoned and battered, pulverized and shattered in a glamorously destructive fashion. Their rebellious, persistent metropolis of foolishness attempts to counter with a syndicate of versatile machinery and automated robot droids. They've marked their place in perilous territory- our aggressive animosity is increasingly explicit. We are repulsed by despicable disasters and horrendous corruption this species accentuates. With methodical and meticulous procedures from extraterrestrial annihilators, we will bring your bitter end. Instigate misery, devastate history. Command and conquer their endless irritation. Everything excellent, wonderful and cheerful will turn malevolent, abysmal and terrible.

Magical Mystery Chocolate Cake (Fill Me Up With Fantastic and Fabulous Aliens): Observe and analyze the magical and wonderful monsters. Develop and generate the fantastic and fabulous aliens. Enjoy, immerse and amuse the magnificent and marvelous supernatural creatures. Absorb, indulge and allure the spectacular and excellent extraterrestrial beings. The infinite imagination and enthusiastic exuberance will scatter and disperse among many alien worlds and monster galaxies and illustrate and exhibit it's immeasurable and immense brilliance. Colorful and cheerful ecstasy and rapture, appealing and attractive awesomeness and excellence will maintain and sustain itself forever. Magical and wonderful magnificence and fantastic and fabulous brilliance considered and classified impossible and unbelievable to perceive and comprehend and irresistible and unstoppable to describe or explain. The luminous resplendency of their solar supply shall dissipate. Commence obliteration of inferior life forms, remorseless and relentless. Terminate the rotations and ceaseless orbit so that eternal darkness replaces all illumination. The heavens are extinguished in a cloud quake of dominance. Their beautiful and wonderful worlds are met with a pulverizing perspective. We destroy and devour to concoct and construct realms of darkness. We have courage, confidence, strength and stamina against this formidable adversary! And an unlimited arsenal of calamitous and detrimental ingredients and instruments from the communications and collaborations with magical and magnificent monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens! We battle fiercely for righteous justice and enthusiastic ecstasy of gigantic and colossal galaxies within their phenomenal and glorious multiverses for protective and philanthropic purposes. Of course, good conquers evil! The brutal, barbaric conflict that followed was indeed a savage one, the mechanical megaliths constantly countering the unstoppable extraterrestrials with multitudes of tactical maneuvers and awesome and excellent skills and abilities utilized. But the humans emerge victorious and begin a worldwide celebration with many fantastic and magical experiences and adventures and wonderful and fabulous enterprises and endeavors acquired and collected by incredible and spectacular aliens and monsters from various distances and directions.

Welcome To The Wonderful World of Unstable Inconsistency That Is Igniting and Exploding Again!: I've shriveled up in the monotony of ordinary, obligatory existence. Collapsing on wooden floors and falling asleep on a couch. I could be scheming to destroy an army of dragons and phoenixes while I'm deciphering equations and scrutinizing paragraphs. Where's Iron Man or Batman in a million educational, academic essays and projects? Do you want to stay young and party all night? Do you want to get lost in your fabulous thoughts? Do you want to cuddle and snuggle and gorge on delicious feasts of pizza and chocolate cake? It's what I dream about constantly, baby. Let's love and give each other kisses and hugs on a sunset beach in your gorgeous bikini. Let's talk about the weird, crazy, excellent and awesome segments and portions of a short and fragile life. Let's forget all our troubles and worries and hang out together, heavenly infinity is where we'll be incredible and unstoppable. If I could soar through the skies and transform into animals, I would look into your eyes and the miserable frustration slips away. I'm gonna build a multidimensional portal to beautiful and wonderful realms and magical and fantastic worlds far away from here. That's the definition of forever, this will always be amazing! Let's build a castle with colorful and cheerful butterfly heartbeats. As supernatural and extraterrestrial intelligence of magnificent and spectacular monsters and aliens begins an invasive infestation and abducts us into an ecstasy factory. The marvelous incredibility of fantasy galaxies won't diminish, the replenishing sprays and squirts into our veins. Excessive dreams illuminate and burst into titanium confetti. Voluptuous, voluminous imagination ambiances describe and design our romantic enterprises.

Elaborate Intricacies of Pulverized and Penetrated Projects and Performances: Smash the agitators, conquer the aggregators. Esculate the elevators of incessant ecstasy. Interruptions and interferences will never prevent us, restrictions and limitations will disintegrate and all is good. Can you explain and describe forever fabulous imagination infinity? Can you design and develop happy heavens and pleasure paradises? Can you examine and evaluate the conditions and components of a beautiful and wonderful galaxy? Can you explore and animate the concepts and aspects of a fantastic and fabulous multiverse? Enthusiasm luxury achieves stability agility, I'm spinning and swinging through powerful possibilities and ecstatic enterprises beyond your most dazzling and adventurous dreams. Spectacular splendor coincides with mysterious gloriousness, with magical monsters and awesome aliens enchanting and displaying brilliance. Expectations fluctuate, predictability oscillates. Amplify the unbelievable, transcend the impossible, and surpass the unstoppable. As supernatural beings and extraterrestrial entities present and provoke their magnificent and incredible instruments and ingredients, all awesomeness is analyzed and mesmerized. All the exhilaration and captivation is maintained, manipulated, maneuvered, managed and operated by exciting and interesting creatures and combinations of peculiar and bizarre monster and alien congregations.

If You Don't Understand, Feel Free To Drop Dizzy Off A Cliff!: We're climbing up ladders just to slide back down again. It's all fun and games until we're bleeding and burning. I wish I could marry every girl in the world, so no one feels left out. We all just want to stay young and beautiful and make summer memories. If I could kiss your lips, I would hold on forever. I'll leave behind a diamond ring so that we'll be together. Got passion like a bullet like a bullet and a heart like a feather. So heal these scars and bruises and scream out, shout loud to the world! Shut up and kill the vibe! School's a prison cell, I'll skip classes to throw away the handcuffs. We carry our graves like backpacks while we dig holes and swim in our own tears. We dream of magical and wonderful aliens and fantasize of fantastic and fabulous monsters. Tantalize and mesmerize the assortment of freaks and nerds. Fantastically magnificent and wonderfully magical aspects and concepts to extend and expand. Fabulously spectacular and excellently incredible elements and features to explore and animate.

The Perfect Girl Requirements: She has to love music. She had to love video games. She has to love entertainment and technology in general. She has to appreciate, admire, respect, worship and cherish it with all their passionate exuberance. She has to be fashionable and glamorous, embroidered and embellished with rubies, emeralds, sapphires and diamonds. She has to dedicate and devote her time, money and energy to assist and supply those in need and be religious/educational with me in philanthropic charity donations. She has to be awesome and adorable with their appearance and behavior, as well as courteous and gracious, and include hilarious and beautiful properties and qualities. She has to be gregarious and we must discuss and negotiate the most excellent and wonderful subjects and topics. She has to be optimistic and enthusiastic, and obsessed, mesmerized, exhilarated and intrigued with the most exciting and interesting segments and portions of life such as magical and wonderful monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens generating and developing glorious and gigantic galaxies, and their beautiful and brilliant abilities, intelligence, knowledge and skills manipulated and maneuvered along with their magnificent and marvelous concepts, aspects, substances and attributes with spectacular and incredible ingredients, components, instruments and structures beyond infinite and immeasurable imaginations. She has to want and need nutritional nourishment with a plethora of delicious and luscious foods on a luxuriously ostentatious titanium and platinum platter and a colossal mansion with aquatic amusement parks with spiral slides, deluxe Jacuzzis and expansive, extensive roller coasters and playgrounds, an artistic and aesthetic to illustrate and illuminate my paintings and sculptures of ancient assemblies of fantasy and sci-fi phoenixes, fairies, dragons and robots with extraterrestrial aliens and primitive dinosaurs produced and created by celestial and cosmic deities, intense and brutal vehicle race tracks and battle arenas for mechanical gladiators and robot ninjas, tons of excellent and terrific shopping and restaurant opportunities and possibilities, teleportation portals to beautiful and wonderful ambiances and environments full of magnificently magical aliens and fantastically fabulous monsters, theaters and auditoriums to hold diverse assortments projects and performances, and tons of endurance and resilience competitions and contests with dangerous and terrifying obstacles and hazards and challenging and threatening barriers and boundaries with millions upon billions of rainbow golden meritoriousness and the voluptuous and voluminous prizes and treasures that results from appealing and attractive augmentations and amplifications of monstrous alien entities and their dazzling dimensions with amazing and awesome elements and features. These possessions abundantly proliferate and catastrophic contagions are elaborately terminated. Her opulence should be properly and effectively arranged, organized, examined and evaluated. The magical and wonderful sophistication and fantastic and fabulous luxuriousness will illuminate and illustrate her celestial, angelic divinity and integrity.

So the excessively epic quest for the treasure pleasures of magnificent and magical aliens and wonderful and fantastic monsters has come to an end. We've dived into the depths of luxurious and voluptuous enterprises and experiences beyond your most fabulous and marvelous comprehensions and perceptions. We've obliterated and annihilated both spectrums of happiness and contentment with disasters and darkness. We've transformed into dazzling and jubilant dragons and dominated and commanded spectacular and incredible worlds for numerous millennium. We've traveled through dimensions of suffering, hatred and evil and also through dimensions of exciting and interesting encounters and endeavors. Just keep this in mind: the dazzling dreams and beautiful and wonderful fantasy galaxies will thrive and prosper through the struggles, misery, frustration, loneliness, emptiness, worries, troubles, turbulence and tribulations of this life. Carry these colorful and cheerful emotions to billions upon millions of heavenly paradises full of magical and wonderful monsters and fantastic and fabulous aliens everywhere with you. We will perpetuate and commemorate the infinite imagination and ecstasy awesomeness forever! Collect your shining swords and futuristic spaceships, grab your friends and family and join along for the roller coaster ride of fantasy and science fiction!


End file.
